Heart Shift
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: On the Run after pulling off a profitable Bank Robbery, Tori and Jade are lovers escaping the heat of the law. With a lot of money now in their possession, Jade and Tori look to settle down somewhere in the City of Angels, but their relationship hit's a snag when Tori meets a young man sitting alone on a swing set looking up at the sky near a high School. (Romance/Action/LoveTrian)
1. Chapter 1: Red Rose Seeds

**Disclaimer: **"Characters and Setting from The Television show Victorious, Belong to Dan Schneider and The Nickelodeon Company. Any other Places and Characters are my own. Also, I do NOT support any form of Criminal activities nor do the characters belonging to Dan Schneider, This only a work of Fan-Fiction."

**(!)** _"My First ever Jori Story which Utilizes a writing technique I haven't used since I started writing in 09, it's called Blind Writing and more info can be learned about it in my Profile. I hope people like the story."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Red Rose Seeds**

**Wednesday **

_26, February, 2014, 5:00 [Evening]_

**Bismarck, North Dakota**

Walking in and walking out, those who walked into a small bank in the great city of Bismarck, came in and stood either in a long line waiting to get to the teller window or went right up to it and either deposited some money or withdrew some to and from their accounts. Everything was going just the same as it did the day before, however unforeseen and unexpected turn of events would befall this small bank in Bismark.

A Black 1940 Coachcraft roadster pulled up alongside the bank, two females stepped out of their car, the one stepping out of the driver's seat wore black work boots with black skinny jeans with a white shirt and leather jacket over that. While the other stepping out of the passenger's seat wore Burberry biker ankle boots, black leather leggings and a similar biker jacket to her partner. They came around to the trunk of their car, kissed for a bit and pulled masks over their faces. The driver wore a military skull mask with shades. The passenger wore a Sugar Skull mask that she strapped to the her face, the mask had black around the eyes, on the nose and with teeth designs around the jaw.

They placed custom made bullet proof Kevlar vests which were actually more like turtle neck shirts. They were fitted with anti-ballistic metal plating and padding around the chest, sides, back and around the neck. The vest sleeves went down to the wrist of the forearms, and went past the belly button. They slipped on back gloves and pulled out some weapons.

The driver pulled out a Thompson Submachine Gun, while the passenger placed a Sling Backpack on and pulled out an Automatic Pistol fastened with a supressor and a few sticky bombs.

"You ready babe?" asked the driver, "Yes mam, this one shouldn't be that different from the other ones."

The Driver and passenger walked over to the front doors of the bank, and kicked the doors opened. Well tried to get it open. The driver kicked and kicked the door repeatedly, but the passenger signaled for her to stop and pulled the door open. She pointed at the sign on the door that read "Pull."

"If you say it…I'll kill you." The driver sounded embarrassed, but found her composure and focus again when she went running into the bank.

"Good Evening ladies and Gents! My name is Black Bullet and this is my partner Sugar Skull, we're here to withdraw all of your money. Everyone get down on the ground, and no one will get hurt_. Sugar Skull, get the desk clerks to give up the money."_

A couple of guards came running out of the security room with their guns drawn, Sugar Skull aimed her Automatic Pistol and fired several rounds into the chest and heads of the guards. They cringed, shouted out in pain and fell back against some of their fellow guards. Three were gunned down and two others surrendered.

"Anybody else want to try giving the hero role a shot!"

The patrons of the bank, including the guards all shook their heads. "SO DON'T NOBODY FUCKING MOVE! Sugar Skull, the Teller window, Now."

Sugar skull approached the bullet proof glass of the bank teller window and showed the clerk not her Automatic Pistol, but a sticky bomb she pulled out of her sling backpack and placed on the bullet proof glass. The main bank teller ordered the other tellers to pull out all the cash they hand and place in a bag that they threw at her from an employee only door. The teller window who Sugar skull placed the sticky bomb on pressed the silent alarm, which Black bullet knew he did just by how his shoulder had moved.

"Is that everything Sugar Skull?"

"Yep…must be like around…whoa! 800k in here. JACKPOT!"

"Alright this is what's going to happen people, all of you lying on the floor are all free to run… DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, I SAID RUN DAMNIT!" shouted Black Bullet at the people lying down on the floor.

The frightened customers ran outside the bank and began to call the police when they've gained a good distance away from the building, but neither black bullet or sugar skull seemed worried about that at all.

"And as for you other bank tellers, you're all free to go…except you…the one who pressed the silent alarm. You're stay right there."

The employees who were free to go looked over at their fellow employee John, the one who pressed the silent alarm, they knew he was finished. But as much as he wanted to go with them, he stood seated on his chair. Sugar skull watched the employees run out of the building, screaming and tripping them along the way. Black bullet walked around the other side of the teller's counter via the employee only door and saw John sitting there, sweating and putting on his bravest face.

Black bullet approached him with her Tommy gun, stood over him and raised her mask slightly. John couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it. This girl had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen, she was a pale teenage girl with black hair and some yellow highlights that dangled down to her face. She had the blackest lipstick on, and her trigger finger was itching.

"So….John," she said, looking at his name tag, "how would you like to die, bullet to center of your head or slowly bleeding out from a bullet to your stomach."

"Please…I was just doing my job, I don't want to die-" Black bullet struck john on his jaw with the stock of her sub-machine gun. That looked painful and exciting to her.

"Doing you're job…riiiight….well me and my partner are also doing our jobs. It's mostly a night job, but you know. Well john it's been nice chatting with you." Black bullet pulled her mask back down over her face and unloaded her weapon all over the poor unfortunate teller.

**BRATATATATATATATA**

Empty bullet casings fell, bounced and filled the floor. The sound of clicking meant that her weapon's ammo drum had finished, she raised her Thompson and rested it on her left shoulder. Sugar skull pulled out a large stencil and two spray cans, a black one and a white one from her back pack. She spray painted their mark, a white rose in a black heart, on one of the walls of the Bank. She and sugar skull then ran out of the bank and hopped into their car and took off. The sound of police sirens howling in the distance were getting closer to them.

"_Tori, Do it Now!" _

Tori removed her sugar skull mask and pressed a red button on a detonator she carried in her backpack, she looked into the side view mirror of the their car and watched the Bank explode in a hellish explosion that sent debris all over the street and rocked the ground. People ran away from the explosion, while other were struck with debris that injured them or killed them from being impaled by it.

"That should keep those fucking pigs and firefighters busy. We did it Tori! We fucking…Uh oh." Jade saw two police squad cars closing in on them in from her rear view mirror.

"Guess that explosion wasn't enough to keep their attention for long, if you hadn't taken your time with that guy behind the teller window, We would have gotten away a lot quicker Jade."

"I was having fun. Tori Take the wheel! I gotta get these Donut lovers off of our backs!" Tori took a hold of the wheel, and moved over to the driver's seat. Jade grabbed her Tommy gun and pointed it at the incoming Police cars, she placed some goggles on first to keep her hair and the blowing air behind her from getting into her eyes and possibly blocking her view.

The cops got on their PA System and shouted orders at Jade and Tori, **"LOWER YOUR WEAPONS AND STOP THE CAR YOUNG WOMAN!" **To which Jade just kindly flipped them off.

Jade sat on her knees and fired away at the first cop car on her right, her aim was everywhere but her bullets found their marks, hitting the driver of the first police car in his arms, neck and blasting off one of his ears. He shouted out in pain, his wounds sprayed blood all over his face and on the windshield of his squad car. He panicked and so did his partner who tried to keep his hold on the wheel. But blood from his partner's wound sprayed into his eyes and made him turn a hard right, their car turned, flipped and landed on it's top, leaking transmission fluid before exploding shortly after.

The only thing left was one more Police car, Jade switched her Tommy gun for an M79 Grenade Launcher. She dropped a 40x46mm grenade in it, locked it and aimed it at the second police car. The passenger Rookie officer in the squad car tried to get his partner to pull over and stop, but the driver was just to focused on revenge for his fallen fellow officers.

"You can Jump out of the car if you want Rookie, but those two bitches just killed two good men from our department, **I'M NOT LETTING THEM GET AWAY!"**

** "YOU'RE GOING TO GER US KILLED JOHNSON!" **screamed the rookie officer at his partner..

"**SHUT UP AND JUST SHOOT THAT CHICK BEFORE SHE KILLS US NEXT!"**

The rookie officer did as he was told and pulled out his 9mm handgun and fired out from his window, Jade could hear and feel the bullets wizzing past her head and ears. She took a steady aim and pulled the trigger on her grenade launcher, the rookie officer who kept on shooting at Jade as best as he could fired one more round at her before emptying his clip.

Her grenade and his bullet each found their mark, The grenade shot through the window shield of the police car and exploded; killing both officers. The bullet flew and struck Jade in her shoulder, knocking her back down on her seat and making her drop her empty grenade launcher on her face. She wasn't wounded thanks to the sturdy Kevlar suit, but it was going to leave one hell of bruise later in the day.

* * *

**Thursday **

_27, February 2014, 6:00 [Evening]_

_**Golden Fish Hotel**_**, Butte, MT**

Escaping the law in North Dakota, The criminal couple crossed the state border and took shelter in a small hotel in the quiet little city of Butte, Montana. But before making a stop at Butte, the couple stopped midway into Montana to grab a bite to eat at an Ihop and a Sonic.

Resting comfortably on her Bed with an arm behind her head, Jade took a look at the photos in her phone. She and Tori started their relationship together three years ago in Maine during the cool season of Autumn where they first met up in a park. Jade remembered escaping from the police when she stuck up a few people in town with an S&W45. It was on that same day she came across Tori Vega who was hanging out at a Park all alone. She was seated on a bench, crying quietly by herself.

_[Flashback]_

Jade took a seat next to her and lightly punched her on her arm, asking her "Why you crying, you lost or something."

"It's nothing like that…it's just that my…my boyfriend broke up with me today. I don't know what I did wrong, he said he _always_ found me cute and attractive. And now he told me he's found someone else…have you ever gone through something similar?"

"No…not really, emotions are dangerous. And besides…I'm not really into Guys, never have been and never will be." Jade said and looked proud about her statement.

"Wait…so you're a Lesbian? Oh…" Tori said, she suddenly looked uncomfortable being near Jade. "Alright I'm gonna go now-"

"What's wrong? You uncomfortable being around a Lesbian, you wont have to worry about me taking you on this table by force sweet tits. I don't have the right tool to do so, but even if I did I would have a little more control than your average Dude. If you want to talk to me again…here's my number, I don't really have a lot of people I can talk to."

From there, Jade and Tori spoke more and even hung out together more often. Tori enjoyed and cherished her friendship, so much that one day while skipping stones at a lake, Jade surprised Tori by randomly kissing her. Tori was surprised, but did not pull away from Jade, instead they went back to Jade's home which was really an abandoned cabin in the nearby hills and made love the only way Jade knew how and which Tori was new to between girls.

_[End of Flashback] _

Jade had pictures of Tori laying back on a bed with her breasts expose to the camera, another one was of Tori "riding" Jade while both of them were naked in a bed, and a few other non-nude ones were of Tori hitching a ride on Jade's back and other ones with Either Jade fishing or Tori posing with a Large Salmon fish in her hand.

As for how and Why Tori still stuck around with Jade while later on discovering what it was that her first girlfriend did to survive, a confession of Love for Jade was all it took for Jade to know Tori would never leave her side. Making good on that confession, Jade recounted the first time Tori was ready to prove she would always stay with her. Choosing to leave her family and sticking with Jade along this journey, it was in a small deli in a small town in the state of Vermont that Tori handled herself magnificently in keeping the store clerk behind the counter while Jade stole the money out of the register and safe in the back. She even took food and drinks with her for their journey.

Tori showed no sign of mercy or sympathy for the corner store deli clerk who coward and shook uncontrollably, she never stopped pointing the handgun Jade gave her at the fear stricken man. They came out their first robbery as a team with seven thousand dollars, crates of water, pop and beer and lots of snacks and pancake batter for some reason.

Jade smirked and chuckled a bit thinking about how just one fateful meeting, how much her love life changed when she met Tori. Jade turned off her phone and looked out her window, Tori had just come back getting their car re-sprayed at a mechanic's body shop in town and by the look of the bags in her hand, she brought food for both of them.

* * *

**7:30 [Night]**

Seeing Tori stepping out of the car reminded her of the time when she got her CoachCraft. When Jade started her life of crime, she was under the mentorship of an already notorious Criminal known as Edward "Teddy Bear" Williams who lived and Died in Maine several years back. He was a self made millionaire who made his riches selling stolen upscale cars from Canada and running several of his own Weed growing farms in the area where his dealers would sell them to customers. But he got his nickname not for the drugs or stolen cars, he got his name for once feeding one of his buyers who was late in his payments to a family of hungry grizzly bears that he kept at a zoo in his mansion estate. that's how the legend went at least.

He discovered Jade while cruising in one of his cars in Old town Maine, a territory his Organization controlled. He spotted Jade sitting alone on a bus bench. Not really making out much from a lonely girl sitting by herself, he paid no special attention to her. That changed when day after day he cruised back into Old town where most of his buyers were did he see Jade sitting in that same bench the day before and the day before that.

Was she a prostitute? No, even she looked way above selling herself to any random john doe out here. He pulled up next to her and before he could say anything to her, Jade had told him immediately.

"Sorry sir…I'm not a working girl, and I'm not into boys or men so can you just get to stepping."

Her comment made him laugh, he offered her some money, seven hundred dollars and a business card and told her, "I see potential in you young lady, give me a call and we'll see if you're Business Material."

Jade ignored his offer for several days at first, choosing to steal food from restaurants, clothes from clothing stores and drinks from gas stations. When that got boring and stale for her, she called the number on Edward Williams card using a payphone. From there, She was taken in into his mansion where she was mentored first hand how to grow weed and deal them, how to steal cars and how to handle and fire weapons. As a reward for her work and loyalty, She was given the CoachCraft by Edward himself. It was part of his long collection of luxurious and expensive cars.

Not only did she receive the car, she was given control of squads of Hitmen, was given hideouts in the northeast and had the best lawyers waiting for her if she ever got pinched. She decided to take a break from "work" to travel to the west coast and comeback. Leaving Edward's estate early on turned out to be a lucky toss of the coin for her, a death squad from Canada sent by a rival drug lord stormed Edward's Estate and Ambushed him and his guards and engaged in a violent firefight that killed him, his guards, dogs, exotic animals and left much of his mansion in rubble and smoke.

With the boss dead, so were Jade's connections to hitmen and lawyers. But the hideouts were still hers for the keeping. Ever since then, she and Tori have been traveling westward together, robbing, stealing and even killing in cold blood.

"_Hey Hey Hey, Look's whose back with some dinner. I got Chinese for me and Italian for you." _Tori said coming back inside of their Hotel room.

"It's about time Babe, did you get the car Re-sprayed?"

"Yep" Tori answered.

"Did you get the License Plate changed too?"

"Yep and Yep, stop worrying and eat your food already." Tori reminded her, she went and sat next to jade pulling out their plastic spoons and forks.

"Lasagna, pasta, meatballs and two cannolis…you really do love me Babe, come here." Tori leaned in and kissed Jade. Her hands went for Jades breasts which in all honesty, were much larger than her own. Not that she minded, it was more for her to grab and play with.

Jade moaned as Tori's hands squeezed her breasts, she kissed Tori even harder, placing a hand between her legs. Remembering they had food with them, Jade had to cut the make out session short.

"Soon Tori…but not now, is that ok with you."

"Anything for you Doll face, you are my Doll face Jade, Mine, forever and ever."

"_Forever and Ever Tori." _Jade repeated Tori's last words. The couple dug their plastic utensils into their plastic plates they used to eat on whenever they had take out for dinner, Tori snuggled up to Jade and ate her food in peace. Jade kissed the top of her head and looked out their window at the Twilight sky.

Their Television was on at low volume, and what they were watching was the news that was making headlines in the Midwest; Their Bank Robbery.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Watering Those Seeds**

**(!)** "Continued in Chapter 2."


	2. Chapter 2: Watering Those Rose Seeds

**Disclaimer: **"Characters and Setting from The Television show Victorious, Belong to Dan Schneider and The Nickelodeon Company. Any other Places and Characters are my own. Also, I do not support any form of Criminal activities nor do the characters belonging to Dan Schneider, This only a work of Fan-Fiction."

**(!)** _"Tori and Jade Leave Butte Montana for Washington which is one of their main stops on their way to California, but on their way, their car breaks down in Idaho and they have to push their car into a home in the outskirts of Post Falls City. The family that took them in for the day was anything but normal."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Watering Those Rose Seeds **

**Saturday **

_1, March 2014, 7:00 [Morning]_

**Interstate 90, MT**

Two days after leaving Butte Montana, Jade and Tori stocked up on water, food and gasoline. There wasn't much in Butte for jade and Tori to want to stay any longer than they needed and therefore left as soon as the sun broke over the horizon. They got on interstate 90 from Butte and drove at near top speed.

Their bag of stolen money, weapons and masks were safely locked away in their trunk, but emergency items like a first aid kit, flashlight, flares and a spare tire were behind their seats and in the glove box. Every hour the girls switched between each other so the other can drive while the other rested. Tori was currently driving, Jade rested her eyes and head. The couple did not stop driving for two days, only stopping to fill their gas tanks at gas stations and stopping at the side of the road to drink, eat and smoke some herb.

They came driving into Lolo National Park, Tori pulled up next to a large tree filled hill and grabbed her phone and began to snap photos of the morning sky, the mountains, the rivers and even recording a passing moose. Tori chased the Moose, trying to catch it but to no avail. She snapped pictures of Sleeping owls, trying to also wake them up by throwing pebbles at them.

One of her pebbles landed on the great Owl, but only got a nice poop bomb that landed on her head. "Why you little!…if I had wings I'd shit on you too."

"Tori…" Said the voice of Jade from behind her, "Oh…sup Doll Face."

"What's up is that I wake up to see you chasing filthy mooses, laying down on your back and taking photos of stupid Nature, when We Should be Getting to WASHINGTON!"

"Whoa sugar tits, take it easy. There's no rule that says we can't stop to take pictures of Nature, the little animals and…Asshole Owls who shit on people."

"Their Filthy, There mosquitoes and biting horseflies all over this place, I don't see what's so great about being out here. C'mon let's get back to the car, you interrupted my sleep by the way."

As the duo made their way back down from the hill to their car, a State trooper has his Car parked behind Jade and Tori's Coachcraft writing down their license plate. "Damn!…It's a fucking Cop…Shit…ok let me handle him Tori."

"Wow, you want to handle him, alright I always love watching you play the girly girl part." Tori told Jade.

"_Um, Excuse me. Is there an issue here Officer?" _Jade asked politely and as innocently as possible.

"Is this car yours little lady?" The state trooper asked sternly while still looking at the ticket he was writing.

"Um, yes. Me and my Besty here just stopped by to snap some pictures of Nature, we're taking a cross country trip."

"That's nice, but one of your tail lights is busted and those wheels look like they could need some repairs. This is a long Highway and if you're car breaks down it could take a while before a tow truck could arrive to take you to a body shop which the nearest one is in Post Falls City. Here you go, and second young lady may I tell you something."

"Yes Officer…eehh…Jones, what is it." Answered Tori.

"You got Bird shit on your head, alright have a nice day

"_Alright thank you for this…Ticket…I'll make sure to replace this Wheel and fix my tail light! Bye_…Douchebag" Jade waved goodbye at the Trooper who drove off and left the area.

"Aw you sounded so up until the cute Jade, it makes me wonder why I'm always playing the girly girl in Bed you're always like…let me do you from the back, or Not today I have a Headache" Tori tried to sound macho saying those last two statements.

"_I already told you why I don't want to play that part." _jade sounded a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah yeah I know…_Tighter than a Nun_." Tori teased her Girlfriend.

"Shut Up Tori! Let's just get the hell out of here."

* * *

**8:00 [Morning] **

It was Jade's turn to drive the moment 7:59 changed to 8:00, Tori rested her head on Jade Thighs and slept peacefully. Now that Jade didn't have Tori egging her on or persuading her to enjoy Nature, the surrounding Nature was pretty much like Maine. Even though it was also In Maine where her father disowned her after proclaiming she was a Lesbian to him, and her Mother who couldn't take her wild and rebellious attitude left her on the streets; it gave her a feeling of comfort and Contentment.

* * *

**12:00 [Noon]**

Driving for four hours, Jade and Tori ate cold hero sandwiches and drank some beverages with light amount of alcohol in it. But light foods and drinks just wasn't going to cut it for this long trip, and to make matters worse…their engine failed and the accompanying sound of Engine knock followed shortly after..

**TuckaTHUCKthuckTHUCKAthucka**

* * *

**Coeur d' Alene, Exit 15**

Coming to a complete stop on the side of the road, Jade and Tori stepped out of their Car and waited on their car for a while. Passing cars who took the same exit they were on honked at the two girls and or just ignored them. They didn't really know any local tow truck companies and really couldn't call the police for help because of the illegal cargo in the trunk of the car.

"Alright, I'm tired of waiting. Tori, let's push this Damn car somewhere." Jade commanded.

"Where to?" Tori answered back, "I don't know and I don't care. Down the road I guess."

The girls pushed their car all the way off the Exit fifteen and came to a stop on the side of an intersection, they wiped sweat off of their forehead and removed sweaters off of them. A passing Motor home spotted Tori and Jade sitting on the hood of their car and stopped near them. Tori jumped into the passenger seat of their car and moved her hand under the seat to hold on to the handle of her .357.

Jade whispered to her to stay calm, "Hi there young ladies, did your car stopped working, can we offer you a ride?" asked a woman with shoulder length brown hair, she looked to be her in thirties and wore red glasses and had red lipstick on.

"That depends lady, my and my girlfriend here are heading to Washington State, and yeah our Car Engine is fucked."

"Well we live around this area, so how about we tug that fancy car of yours with our Motor Home's Tow hook tied to a rope. My husband and son will get you're car working again. Come inside and meet my daughter, my name is Melissa Valentine."

Tori left the gun hidden under the car seat, she and Jade shrugged their shoulders and walked over to the door of the Motor home. Jade was about to grab the door handle of motor home, when suddenly it flew open and a Girl, a short girl with long brown flowing hair carrying a wombat under her right arm. She wore a blue skirt with a white top, wore red wearing a Sunhat; held open the door for them.

"Hiiiiiiii…I'm Cat Valentine, this is The Family Pet _Monster Truck Mackey_, he's a rare species of Plump Bulldogs. He got his name because when my brother captured him he crashed into everything, knocking down paintings, statues and acted like a little monster. Oh! My bad, please come in."

Jade and Tori walked in and took a seat on a couch, Jade looked around and saw a young man around his twenties in the bedroom. He was sitting with his legs crossed wearing white robes and trying to meditate. Jade kept looking and saw the young man swatting what she thought were invisible flies near him.

The driver of the motor home, Cat's father drove further but stopped to back up just close enough to walk outside to tie rope around Jade's car muffler and then tie the rope to his tow hook. Jade wanted to make sure her car wasn't going to suffer from this trip, so she tied the rope in a way to make two lines tie around her muffler while connected to one knot.

She walked back into the Motor home and rested back on a couch with Tori around her arms, Cat sat across from them and petted her pet wombat while looking at Tori hugging Jade.

"_You two must be really close friends…I wish I had a sister to cuddle with." _Cat spoke up first, sounding completely oblivious and innocent.

Tori smirked and looked up at Jade, Jade shook her head wearing a smile. "Actually, she's my girlfriend, which makes us more than just close or best friends.

"You're girlfriend?…but then that means…one day you two are going to get married and have kids."

"Well, you got the marriage part down. But If we_ could _have kids, Tori here will have to be the mom." Jade answered the confused Girl.

"Whoa hold up a sec Jade, you're going to be the Mom, not me."

"Why not you Jade? You're both girls…hey wait a second… you need a boy to have a baby first…sooo-"

"Cat! dear please don't ask those nice young ladies anymore unnecessary questions." said her mother.

"It's ok Mrs. Valentine, I've actually never thought about that now that Cat's mentioned something like that. I guess we'll have to see when the time comes what can be done."

"Alright family it's 1:00...and you know what that means!" shouted Melissa.

"**BAGPIPEESS!"** every but Jade and Tori said together.

The blowing of the pipes let out it's famous SKIRL sound, which sounded like Mournful Wails blasting into the girls ears. They covered up their ears with their hands which pressed on them firmly. Tori could feel the annoying sound waves in her bones and Jade clenched her teeth.

Monster truck Mackey jumped off of the couch and ran in circles, irritated by the sound of the bagpipes. He made 'chittering' sounds, meaning he was getting angry. He ran and jumped around until he went crashing into the oven and fell asleep. Jade and Tori kept their ears covered until they finally arrived to the Valentine home which was an American Foursquare Home that was painted red on one side and blue on the other.

* * *

**Coeur d' Alene****,**** Valentine Residence**

_2:00 [Afternoon]_

Pushing Jade's Coachcraft into the family garage, _Martin_ and _Julian Valentine_, father and brother of Cat pushed it in and got started on checking to see what was wrong. Jade watched from outside the garage, worried for her car. From all her time with Edward, the only thing she never learned to do from her former Boss was learn how to fix the engine of her car. Replacing a tire was far more easier than fixing and understanding the intricacy of a car engine.

She walked into the house with Tori, and the firs thing they saw was a poster on a wall leading into the living room with a monster called Cthulhu. Except this monster was wearing a suit, had his arms crossed, his eyes glowed with an intensity only rivaled by that of evil or something greater than it. The poster read, _"Vote Cthulhu 2016! Because Only True Evil can defeat the other lesser Evils."_

They didn't know if that was just for laughs, or if they were for real. But Jade and Tori's curiosity were confirmed when Cat came in after they did, passed them carrying a white bag with what appeared to be blood stains that came from the inside.

"Excuse me Jade and Tori, this one hitchhiker put up one heck of a fight. Plus he's a little heavy, so me and Mom had to chop him up."

Chop him up? Those three words kept ringing in their ears until it faded and Both Jade and Tori felt something pressing on their backs. They turned and pulled out knives from their pockets and pointed them at Cat's mom and dad's throat. What was poking them was their own guns.

"I knew you two were the ones who robbed that bank in Bismarck, although your faces are not known to the police or media yet, me and Martin could tell it was the two of you when we spotted you sitting on your car by the bloodlust aura surrounding you two. Especially from you- Jade. Here, these belong to you…"

Jade and Tori looked at each other and put their knives away and grabbed their Guns from Mr. and Mrs. Valentine. The girls looked at their calm eyes and warm facial expressions and knew, that underneath those false human faces hid and harbored something far more dangerous and more merciless than both she and Tori combined.

"Thank you Melissa, we won't stay here for long. We'll leave as soon as our car is work-"

"Mom! These damn Cherubs won't leave alone, they've been on me since this morning." Complained Julian, he swatted all around, spinning around almost like he was dancing with some invisible partner.

"Just use the Cherub killer club dear, that should keep them away for a few months. I'm sorry, my son suffers from angelic attacks now and again. Please let me show you to our guest room, you're car will be up and running by tomorrow."

Jade and Tori ignored the troubled young man and went up to their room, the room was painted red with black lines that looked like tree branches to Jade, but more like human veins to Tori. Over in the corner sitting on a chair was a white faceless/ featureless Mannequin dressed in old 1900's attire which was made up of a brown three piece suit, black fancy shoes, a pocket watch and a fedora.

"Uuhhh…" Tori was a little confused about it being in the room.

"Oh!, That's just a little memento from a family that gave it to us. They said it was haunted. So we took it, it's never done anything while it was with us, I'm sure he won't give you two any trouble. Dinner is at six."

* * *

**Author's Speed Card **

Jade and Tori had grabbed clean clothes from the trunk of their car and took it with them back into the house, Jade took a shower first followed by Tori going second. It was nice to shower in a family home other than in random low end Hotel or Motel. Even if this family was actually made up of a sadistic murderer, angel plagued schizophrenic, and Sociopath and Psychopath.

Being in this house didn't feel all to intimidating or creepy, it was actually the opposite. It was loud and annoying at times, especially when the clock turned to four o clock, that was when Cat shouted "Drums! Trombone! Vuvuzela! And Clarinet!"

First Melissa played the drums loudly, Then Martin was next to add to that with his playing of the Trombone. Julian blew into the Vuvuzela next and lastly, Cat played the clarinet. They played their instruments in their own rooms, but all walked inside of Tori and Jade's guest room, walked around in circles and walked back outside. The peace and quietness returning.

"Wow…I thought I knew what…crazy was, but…wow."

Jade nodded her head, agreeing with her.

* * *

**Dinner, Dining Room**

_6:00 [Evening]_

When dinner came and thankfully is came real soon, Jade and Tori stepped out of the Guest bedroom and walked downstairs to the dining room. The house was quiet and for a moment seemed normal, that was all dusted under the rug when they walked into the Dining Room.

Each of the Valentine family member was there, sitting, wearing different masks. Melissa wore a rabbit mask, Martin wore a Wolf fur Mask, Julian wore a Sheep's mask while also wearing a white hoody sweater on. And Cat wore perhaps the most believable and intimidating mask they have ever seen, she wore a realistic lion mask over her head.

"Ah, Miss Jade and Tori, before you eat we have a rule here. You must wear a mask before sitting at the dinner table. We got some masks for you if you want them."

"Actually we already have our own mask, let me go outside and get them." Jade responded, Tori remained standing watching the Valentines eating in peace, but there was something Dark about what went on while they dined, they all referred to each other with Macabre names like "Disembowler" for Cat, "Strangler" for Julian, "Surgeon" for Martin and "Bone Collector" for Melissa.

If it meant asking for the salt to be passed to one of them, they called each other by their nicknames. Jade came back in wearing her military skull mask wit shades, she handed Tori her sugar skull mask and both took their seats and ate while chatting with members of the valentine family or hearing macabre tales of hunting people and trapping outsiders between family members.

When it came to sharing some of their stories with the rest of the murderous family, Jade and Tori shared the story of the bank heist that they pulled off in Bismarck yesterday. None of them seemed all that impressed, until they got to the part of Jade pumping lead into the bank teller called John and murdering the cops that chased them in their squad cars.

"Did you save a little piece of them for a memento?" wondered Cat.

"Nah, but the memory is enough of a memento for us."

"I would have kept their badges, their pieces of hands and…their mustaches if they had any." Julian shared with the girls.

"That reminds me, Jade and Tori, I got your car working again. Will you be staying here for the night? Or…"

"I think we'll stay here for the night, Thank you for fixing my CoachCraft Martin."

"No problem Jade…well, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave for work."

Jade and Tori looked at each other and said together, "Work?" Martin removed his mask and answered back, "Yep, I work as a butcher. People can't get their meat unless someone kills the animals first."

* * *

**Guest Room**

_9:00 [Night] _

Rain fell, dark clouds made the night even darker and the rumble of thunder in the skies promised a long night filled with thunder, lightning, rain and the howl of the wind. But none of that phased Jade and Tori, they were too busy kissing and making love under their bed covers.

Tori's tongue snaked all around Jade' clit, licking it furiously. She reframed from thrusting her fingers inside of her, so as to keep her Virginity intact for the moment she would claim it as hers.

"Ah…aah…oh…oh…God, Tori…I'm close…I'm Real Close!" Jade cried out, Tori locked legs with her, pressing their wet mounds and engorged Clits together and grinded wildly against Jade.

Tori held on to Jade's thigh and grinded fluidly and with much fervor, Jade's hands gripped the bed sheets. Tori and Jade's breaths turned into short, high pitched gasps. Their hips bucked faster against one another, so fast their bodies jerked around for a bit. Tori squeezed and sucked on Jade's breasts, Jade grabbed on to the back of Tori's head and kept her close to her chest as she stifled a ear piercing cry of pleasure with her other free hand.

Jade quivered, her naked sweaty body fell back as she tried to catch her breath, "Was it good for you Jade?…huh…was it."

"Hell yeah…how did you learn to do all that." Tori moved some of her hair away and fell back against jade, "I learned from the best." she replied lovingly, referring to Jade.

The couple was still under the covers, but had they paid a little more attention to their surroundings; they would have noticed the Haunted mannequin in standing over them, watching everything they were doing while under the covers. Tori's danger intuition kicked in suddenly and pulled the covers off of her and Tori and saw…Nothing.

The mannequin was still sitting on it's chair, "What is it Tori. You think that mannequin wants in on this?"

"What?…no, not even if it was girl. I just thought…there might have been someone or something watching us."

"Ooohh…now that's Kinky." Jade told her, smirking and then laughing. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed which spooked Tori over to Jade. "Such a baby, Baby Tori. Tori you're such a Baby."

"Shut up."

* * *

**Sunday **

_2, March 2014, 8:00 [Morning]_

**Valentine Residence, Coeur D' Alene**

Seeing Jade and Tori off, Melissa, Cat and Julian gave them items like hockey masks, machetes and some pop tarts for their journey. Jade dug the pop tarts, Tori not so much . Still, they thanked the Valentines for their hospitality, even if it was odd and annoying at times. They promises they wouldn't reveal what they did if the valentines kept their identities a secret.

"So where to Jade?"

"Where To…Kennewick Washington. We're going to continue on the I-90 and get off on U.S Highway 395, which will take us to where we need to be."

"Cool…alright Doll Face pushed the metal to pedal, Woo!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Sunlight On Rose Seeds **

**(!)** _"Continued in Chapter 3."_


	3. Chapter 3: Sunlight on Rose Seeds

**Disclaimer: **"Characters and Setting from The Television show Victorious, Belong to Dan Schneider and The Nickelodeon Company. Any other Places and Characters are my own. Also, I do not support any form of Criminal activities nor do the characters belonging to Dan Schneider, This only a work of Fan-Fiction."

**(!)** _"Leaving a murderous whacked out family behind with all their limbs intact, Tori and Jade head to The Evergreen State where their only a few more steps to reaching The City of Angels. But they come across someone that threatens their life."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sunlight on Rose Seeds**

**Monday **

_3, March 2014, 10:00 [Morning]_

**Columbia River, Kennewick, WA**

26 hrs after coming across and Staying over in the Murderous Valentine Family home, Jade and Tori arrived to the city of Kennewick, otherwise known as _The Grassy Place_. It was the most populous city out of two others (Paco and Richland) which made up the "Tri Cities" of Washington State.

Parked near the side of the road, Jade and Tori sat closely together holding fishing Rods and reels. Today Tori was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans with black and white pumps, a white tight fitting shirt with the words _Universal House _across the chest. As an addition she also wore a black fitted hat backwards. Jade wore dark blue jeans with black and white chucks, a white shirt with the words _Red Force _and a black leather bolero jacket over that. She let her long black hair hang loose today.

"Caught anything yet Darling." Jade asked Tori, Tori checked her hook and saw the still living worm wiggling on it.

"That's a negative Captain West. You know I don't really think there are any fishes in this river, maybe some beavers or some turtles but no fishes."

"It's a river, there has to be fishes. As for Beavers….Tori!" Tori and Jade saw the reel on Jade's rod spinning, something had grabbed the bait and was going against the current of the river, taking the line with it.

"Hang On!" Shouted Jade, Tori wrapped her arms around Jade and grounded her feet into the ground as deep as she could. But whatever was pulling the line, was bigger and heavier than both of them combined.

The girls were dragged in a zig zag pattern like their best resistance meant nothing to the behemoth dragging them, Jade held on to the handle of the spinning reel and tried to pull whatever was pulling her and Tori. They were reaching the edge of the river and needed to do something fast. Jade pulled a knife out of it sheath from her pocket and cut the fishing line. Jade fell back against Tori and watched a hump with sharp spikes surface above the river and then sink back down.

"Jade…did you see that? That Was Some Kind of MONSTER! Oh Man we Should Have Snapped a Picture of it."

"Where!? In it's Fucking Stomach!…Let's get out of here, let's see if we can get into a Bar. I'm thirsty. Freaking river monsters man."

* * *

**Bar Maquina, Kennewick, WA**

_12:00 [Noon]_

Parking alongside a Bar in downtown Kennewick, Jade and Tori were kept out of the bar by a bouncer who told them that unless they were 21 or knew anyone of the family members who ran the Bar; then there was no way that they were going to get inside. Tori leaned back on their car and watched Jade still trying to convince the bouncer to let them in, she took a look around and saw people walking by and driving, just going on about their everyday business. She looked over at Jade's butt and got lost in the shape of it, one day she was going to take her from behind and do nasty stuff to her. One day.

She giggled and concentrated on Jade from above her waist, Jade came back over to talk to her.

"I don't what else what to say to him, I don't really want to go in there with guns blazing, because we might end up destroying good bottles. Got any ideas babe?"

"Yeah, how about we just hop to another spot which doesn't have meatheads standing outside their doors. Or we can just buy booze, get our drunk on and rut like beasts at a hotel."

Jade smirked and nodded her head and thought about Tori's idea, she beamed with an idea. "Alright…Tori, show him your Boobs."

"**WHAT!?"**

"What do you mean _What_, go over to him and show him your hot boobs." Jade chuckled and grabbed Tori's arm.

"Jade No! I'm not showing anyone my Boobs, you're the only one who gets to see them. Stop It!"

The Bouncer watched the girls pull and grab each other, Tori fought against Jade and Jade urged and forced Tori to get closer and closer to the bouncer. Jade grabbed the hem of Tori's white shirt and tried to lift it up, Tori struggled to keep it from going any further past her belly button.

"What about…if…my friend…shows you hers Boob? Can we get in then?"

The Large Bouncer crossed his arms and paid no attention to either Tori or Jade, A passing boy with black baggy cargo pants and sporting black work boots and donning a black tank top came around the block and spotted the girls fighting each other. He rushed over to them to get them to stop.

Jade spotted this boy with Brown flowing mane for Hair and stopped playing with Tori. she took a firm stance and grabbed this boy's arm and flipped him over her shoulder. However, he acted quickly and used the weight of his falling body as leverage to flipped Jade over also. Both of them fell on their asses, but got right back up on their feet.

"You're Good." Complimented the Boy.

"You weren't bad yourself, what's your name." Jade asked him, "Beck, are you ok? Want me to kick them off the property?" said the bouncer.

Jade looked over at the bouncer, annoyed with him. Then turned back to face Beck, she raised her eyebrow and spoke, "You're name is Beck? Wow…that's a stupid name." Jade chuckled and laughed, so did Tori. The bouncer looked pissed and all he wanted to do was just kick them off bar property.

"Well apart from laughing at my stupid name, can I buy you girls a drink?"

Jade and Tori's laughter abruptly stopped at his offer, They looked at each other and silently question each other, were they sure about this.

"Well Jade, you wanted to go in and get a few drinks…let's kick back for a bit, then let's get a hotel and…you know what I mean."

Beck lead the girls past the bouncer and into the bar, but the bouncer Told Beck "Beck their Minors! You know you're father could get in trouble!"

"I'm gonna take them to my Office Jim, There are no cameras in there," Beck replied. The trio walked into the bar and passed patrons along the way. Women, Men, Senior citizens and Young Adults watched the teens walk around them and into an employee's room.

* * *

**Bar Maquina, Beck's Office **

1:30 [Afternoon]

Three liquor glasses were placed on a desk, Beck pulled out a liquor bottle out of his desk drawer and filled their glasses first with ice and then with liquor. Jade and Tori grabbed their glasses, Beck grabbed his glass and all three of them 'Cheered' and drank.

"So, let me just say it or else it's going to be bugging me all day; you are hot and you are hotter." Beck pointed at Tori first and then at Jade second.

Tori didn't look all to comfortable or flattered with Beck's compliment, but Jade did, somewhat. "Where did you two pretty things come from? New York City, Boston."

"Close, we actually came from Maine. We're heading to Los Angeles, while also having a few adventures here and there. Our last stop was…I'll say, pretty close to uncomfortable for me and Tori."

Beck leaned back against his chair, took a sip from his bottle and switched between looking at Jade and Tori. It's like he was looking for something from within them, he leaned forward on his chair and asked them.

"Los Angeles? What's waiting for you in that rats nest of a city. People are fake over there, everyone is so superficial, their so egotistical, the whole state is a braggart; plus the Movie industry only adds to that garbage of a state. But I think what's worst of it is…San Francisco, the people who live in that garbage pile are ripe for starting the next epidemic."

Jade wasn't totally sure, but she took a guess that Beck was talking about the Gay community that lived and prospered in San Fran. It was something she took as an insult and resented Beck greatly after that little rant.

"So you hate gay people Beck is that it?" Jade angrily asked him, Beck smirked and moved some of his hair away from his face. He leaned back and rested his hands behind his head.

"Well guess what asshole…check this out, Tori get over here." Tori hugged Jade and kissed her, feverishly. Her hands were free to grope her breasts and ass as much as she wanted. Jade did the same, except she was more passionate, kissing in a trail up and down Tori's neck.

"Well that is a shame…I must say I thought you two were at most best friends, maybe I could have taken both of you on some dates…but…"

Beck stood up but Jade pulled out a handgun from the back of her pants and pointed it at him, he froze up but didn't look worried, instead he just smirked and grabbed the bottle of liquor and slowly drank from it, as he drank he gazed at Jade who was gazing back without breaking her kiss with Tori.

Jade's years of criminal intuition noticed a glint in beck's brown eyes, a type of glint that meant Beck was no ordinary person. Jade saw it all happen in slow-motion, Beck pulled a lighter out of his cargo pants pocket, lit it, and blew his liquor in the direction of Jade and Tori.

Jade pulled Tori down on the ground with her just as the ball of fire came closer to them, Jade was fast, but not fast enough to avoid getting her hand burned in first degree. While she fell, she aimed her gun at the space between the desk and floor and fired, hoping to hit Beck's feet or shins. She was surprised again as she saw him jump up on top of his desk, with a sawn off double barrel shotgun in his right hand.

Jade aimed her gun at him and pulled the trigger, She fire four rounds, three missing and only one striking Beck on his left shoulder. He seemed to literally shoulder the pain, long enough to fire both rounds of his own firearm. Using her quick thinking, Jade rolled her and Tori fast enough to avoid getting their brains splattered all over the floor.

"Tori Run!" Jade shouted, they jumped back up to their feet and ran out of the room, Beck didn't bother to chase them, he had a bleeding shoulder to tend to.

Bar patrons ran outside, the bouncer spotted Jade and Tori coming over and blocked the door, all jade had to do was aim her gun at him for him to fall on the ground with his hands covering his head. Tori and jade jumped into their car and sped away to another city.

* * *

**Tuesday**

_4, March 2014, 12:30 [Midnight]_

**Sunlight Motel Room 3, Portland, Oregon**

Getting as far away as possible from The boring little city of Kennewick located all the way up in Washington State, Jade drove for several hours non stop until she came to a stop to an old looking Motel on the outskirts of Portland. Of course she had to make a quick stop to a gas station to fill up on gas and to buy some medical equipment to help her treat her burned hand.

Initially while they sped away from the bar, Tori was the one who drove them away, Jade searched through their first aid kit for items that would help her first degree burn, apart from just some bandages and some alcohol, and other items meant for a different kind of injury; there wasn't much inside of the kit to help her.

Jade and Tori walked into their Motel Room, tired, shaken up and hungry. Jade walked into their bathroom and removed her shirt, leaving on just her black sports bra on. She stuck her hand under the cool running water coming from the sink faucet for 10 minutes. opened up a small bottle of Aloe Vera and applied some to her burned hand. She stifled her small sounds of pain, she didn't want Tori listening to those kind of noises.

Tori laid down on their queen size bed, removed her shoes and turned on the television with the remote control. She got comfortable and watched a late night comedy show, Jade wrapped her hand in bandages after she dipped them in cold water. She came out of the bathroom walking towards the bed, she got on and crawled over to Tori. Tori watched Jade undoing the zipper of her pants and slowly pulling them off her legs. She blushed and helped Jade get her pants off, pushing her legs out of the legs of the pants. It was her turn now. Jade laid down and felt Tori's hands first snake under her sports bra, squeezing her large breasts and rubbing her nipples in between her thumbs and index fingers.

Tori got rid of Jade's pants off quicker than hers came off, Jade bit her lower lip as she lifted her bra off of her. Tori followed her lead and also lifted her shirt and Bra off. Their lips crashed into each other, kissing the other with love and relief.

"_I thought…we were…goners…back there…Tori." _she said in-between kissing her woman.

"_I can always…trust you to…get us out of…a hairy situation, Jade." _was Tori's response.

From exploring the inside of the other's mouth, their kisses went from sucking face to short kisses they planted on each others necks, foreheads, chins, ears and breasts. Jade pushed Tori back against the pillows and bed frame and told her to turn around. Tori turned around and got on her hands and knees, she looked over her shoulder and saw Jade get out of bed and grabbing something from a bag they brought with them when they checked into the motel. It became clear what was coming as she watched Jade stepping into the leg openings of their blue rubber ribbed phallus strap-on. She watched jade cinch the straps around her thighs and spreading some scented oil on her faux cock.

She stroked the ribbed cock like a guy and made sure to get the oil all over it, she crawled back into Bed, rubbed the tip of the dildo against the labia lips of Tori's pussy.

"_You ready…you little Slut." _Jade teased, Tori's cheeks flushed red with blood underneath them, her eyes stared at Jade's eyes, her breasts and her hot curves. Tori nodded and faced forward, Jade grabbed Tori's hair and yanked it backwards. Tori's back arched like a bow, She gasped as jade pushed the lubed up cock and thrusted into her.

Jade's thighs and hips slammed against Tori's tight round little ass over and over, each time making her feel full one moment and then empty each time Jade pumped in and out of her. Jade pulled tighter on Tori's hair until Tori could see Jade's face and eyes watching her as they grinded and rutted against each other.

"_Kiss me…Tori."_

Tori kept her eyes opened and kissed Jade, she only closed her eyes when she felt Jade's hands release her hair and the grip they had on one of her hips, and focused on her swinging boobies.

* * *

**Harris Residence Los Angeles, CA**

_3:00 [Morning] _

Sitting on a chair and looking out his bedroom window, a boy named Andre Harris watched the moon and the few stars visible out tonight. While sitting and looking out his window, he had turned on his Ihome and left it on one particular song, an old song called "Dedicated to The One I Love" being sung by The Tokens Ft Mitch Margo on low volume.

Someone came over and opened up his bedroom window, he didn't turn to see who it was kept looking out his window. This person wore a white men's sleeping robe and walked inside of his bedroom, Andre only turned when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw that is was his father.

"Hi there Andre, you still feeling a little down about what went down with Quincy?"

**[ASL] **_"Just feeling a little purple and blue inside my heart dad. Why is everyone in school still allowed to be In love with their partners but I'm not, am I not attractive? I always thought I had that famous Harris Swag." _

Andre could listen and see, but speaking was an ability and gift he was not born with. So he communicated with American Sign Language, ASL for short. Andre went on to get up off of his chair and take a seat next to his father on his bed.

"Andre, you're not the only young man whose heart sings it's song of love and patience. Grief Is the price paid for experiencing true love. Millions of hearts belonging to boys and girls wake up hoping the day brings in something new, and when it doesn't; they look at the night for a promise that maybe the next day will be the day love knocks on their door."

**[ASL] **_"What are you trying to say Dad."_

"What I'm trying to say Andre is, if you're strong enough and brave enough to say "Goodbye" to that last person, Life will present you with a new "Hello," be strong Andre. and don't ever think of yourself as Ugly, you're not ugly my son. You're a fucking…uuh, a real catch."

Mr. Harris wasn't much of a softy on the outside, but inside of him was so much tenderness that was reserved only for his kids and wife. Andre hugged his father, laid down on his bed and threw his bed covers over himself.

"And Andre…if you really want to, the Sandman might bring you a dream if you sing his song three times. He doesn't have to hear you're voice singing it, all he has to listen to is the beat of your heart Son, Ok. Good night."

"_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make her complexion like peaches and cream_

_Give her two lips like Peaches N Clover_

_Then tell me my lonesome nights are over_

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have anybody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman , Bring me a Dream" _

He wasted no time and got started on singing it three time inside of his head, moving his head and feet from side to side in a cheery manner with tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Mulch on Rose Seeds**

**(!) **_"Continued in Chapter 4."_


	4. Chapter 4: Mulch on Rose Seeds

**Disclaimer: **"Characters and Setting from The Television show Victorious, Belong to Dan Schneider and The Nickelodeon Company. Any other Places and Characters are my own. Also, I do not support any form of Criminal activities nor do the characters belonging to Dan Schneider, This only a work of Fan-Fiction."

**(!)** _"Out of Oregon and Finally into California, Jade and Tori's first stop is Shasta Lake, then it's to the National Steinbeck Center and from there, and lastly To the City of Angels; Los Angeles."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mulch on Rose Seeds**

**Wednesday **

_5, March 2014, 2:30 [Afternoon]_

**Shasta Lake, California**

"That's not how you swim Tori, do I have to jump in there and teach you properly?"

"Ah screw this, I prefer to doggy paddle, it's so much easier! Jump in Jade, it's a little cold but you'll get used to it." Tori shared.

Jade looked around and saw no one on her left or on her right, she pulled her pants off and kicked away her boots. She lifted her shirt off and ran towards the lake, she fought against the cold temperature and swam towards Tori who was dog paddling in circles and giggling. Jade dived underwater and swam freely, she kept her eyes open long enough to see fishes swimming below her and a few turtles, something else was also down there. It was large and oval shape, but it was to fast moving, Jade couldn't see exactly what it was. She surfaced above the water and hugged Tori, keeping them both afloat.

"About time, what took you so long Jade."

"Nothing…hey Tori, Anchor weight!" Jade wrapped her arms and legs around Tori's body and sunk both of them down into the lake.

A small 12inc wingless disk utilizing some form of unknown propulsion flew overhead of them, it circled around the bubbles coming up to the surface, obviously being created by Jade and Tori. Someone, somewhere far away operated this hovering toy saucer and had a visual on the girls on their control pad which had a monitor on it.

They pressed a button which made the hovering flying toy saucer dive under the water, and open up a small hole in it's body to record what was going on below the water. They watched Jade and Tori embracing each other, kissing one another while slowly rotating together in upper depths of the sun lit lake.

The hovering toy saucer swam around them extremely fast in a highly elliptical orbit, it went so fast that it made a heart made of bubbles, and Jade and Tori were inside of it. Jade saw the toy circling around her and Tori, she and Tori swam back to the surface where they refilled on some badly needed oxygen. Jade and Tori ran back to the shore and changed out of their wet underwear and placed some dry clothes they had in their car.

The toy saucer shot out of he lake and floated just high enough to watch the girls changing, it caught glimpses of their naked glistening bodies, their breasts and fantastic curves. Jade had noticed the hovering toy saucer and grabbed a rock from the sand when she was fully clothed, she pretended to be talking to Tori about something unrelated to the situation. When the saucer kept moving in closer, Jade tossed the rock in her hand and flinged it at the toy. The rock struck it, damaging the component that made it airborne. It descended erratically for a bit before falling to the ground.

"**Hey! That Toy was Expensive!" **shouted out a young man who was to the left from them, they watched this boy get on a black moped and drive over to them.

He was wearing a black leather jacket with blue and white stripes across his back that came around to the center and stopped at the lining of his open zipper. His hair was brown and curly and he wore glasses which appeared to have flashlights imbedded in joints of black glasses he wore. He parked his moped and got off and grabbed his toy from the ground.

"What the hell you doing still playing with toys, you look a little to old to be playing with them." Jade asked the mysterious young man.

"It's not a toy, I'm making and testing out my own drones, it's part of a revolution against the government and people in authority positions. I know the government is on to me, their afraid of my intelligence which increases every six months, like a human computer."

"You hate the law?" Jade Queried the young man.

"I don't hate the law, I try not to break any of them. But how many people j-walk and don't get stopped. No, I hate those who know their in a position of power and purposely and knowingly abuse their power. Like this damn Kleptocracy Americans call a Government for the people and by the people. More like for the elite and by the elite. What am I doing, I'm monologuing, my name is Robbie Shapiro."

"Jade west, and this here is my girlfriend Tori Vega. Got anymore of those fancy…what you call em, drones?"

"Yeah I got a few ones with me, I call them, insectdroids…[Birds Chirping, Crickets singing]…ok so I'm still working on proper names for them at the moment. if you want one, you're gonna have to pay up first."

Jade walked over to the trunk of her CoachCraft and pulled out a stack of one thousand dollars from the bag of bank money they stole from their bank heist, she chucked the stack over to Robbie. He grabbed it, almost dropping it.

"Jesus Christ, I was only going to say like 20 or 30 bucks, but because you paid so much. I'm gonna…eh, give you _The Squirrel Drone_, Codename _SQ14_. Robbie pulled out a life size squirrel out of his Moped Saddlebags and handed it to Jade.

"It's made to look and function like a real living squirrel, it's skeletal structure is made out of flexible plastic, the internal mechanics are self lubricating, and it has a brain which Is a technical marvel of science and technology. It's a Positronic brain, it provides it with a consciousness recognizable to Humans. Don't worry about feeding it, it doesn't need food, only water. Take care of it now. It took my an entire year to build it."

Robbie got on his moped and started up the engine, But before he could drive off Jade had a few more questions about her new drone.

"Wait a second there curly, how exactly does this thing work and does it need programming."

"It's fully autonomous miss, which means it'll learn new methods of accomplishing it's tasks if it is given one. It'll gain information about it's environment, work for an extend period without your or anyone else's intervention. And it'll avoid situations that are harmful to people, property or itself unless those are part of it's task accomplishments. Alright, I'm outies, laterz."

Mr. Shapiro sped away, leaving Jade and Tori in his dust. Jade took a look at this squirrel which felt as stiff as a dead hamster. She brought it up to her ear and listened to something, she shook it back and forth when she couldn't hear anything and played with its tail while she was at it.

"_Turn on…" _Jade uttered, The eyes of the Squirrel Drone lit up in bright white lights. It began to move, like it came back from the dead even though it was never alive to begin with. It looked around and scanned Jade and Tori, it captured their faces, their body weight and asked for their names.

"_Jade West."_

"_Tori Vega." _

"_Jade West _and _Tori Vega_, it's a pleasure to meet you two, what are my orders." SQ14 asked in a male voice, for some odd reason he had a English accent to go with his personality.

"You have no orders for the moment SQ14, go to sleep mode." The squirrel drone went limp in Jade's hand. Jade placed the android in the backseat of their car and jumped into the driver's seat. Tori jumped into the passenger's seat and all three of them continued on down to their next location.

* * *

**U.S Route 101, National Steinbeck Center, Salinas **

_5:30 [Evening]_

Driving down Interstate 5 or, the I-5, Jade took a change in direction and got on Route 101 where they drove down to the Sunny City of Salinas and visited the National Steinbeck Center. She looked for parking and came around to the side of the center, she parked her car and left SQ 14 in the backseat. Actually, she thought about it and took him with her, since he was not a real squirrel; she carried him inside her shirt.

"Ah Good Ol John Steinbeck, The only book I ever read from him was _Of Mice and Men_. I mean, which high school student hasn't."

"But we're not in High School Tori, it be pointless to return, especially after what we did in the past. C'mon forget about that and let's swing by here for a bit, let's look around and talk about what we're going to do when we get to L.A, ok?"

"Ok Jade, let's go inside."

The girls walked in and ventured into different exhibition halls, which were dedicated to where John grew up, what his early days of his life were like and much more. There were paintings and human sized wax models devoted to him, his family members and there were also plasma monitors on the walls. They had movie clips from movie adaptations from works such as, _The Grapes of Wrath_, _The Red Pony _and of course, _Of Mice and Men_.

Jade had her photo taken with John Steinbeck's Wax Model in different poses, hugging him, kissing his cheek and throwing up rabbit ears behind his head. Tori took pictures of herself standing next to an oldmobile with a wax chauffer standing next to it. Tori pointed her hand at him like it was gun, and wore the chauffer's hat for laughs.

"**Hey! You, you're not allowed to touch the wax models!" **yelled out a nearby security guard.

"Relax Paul Blart, we're being extra careful. We respect Mr. Steinbeck." replied Jade.

"Paul Blart? I'll have you know I lost 100 pounds." The security guard said in his defense, sounding insulted also.

"Goood, now lose another 100 and you're good money, c'mon Tori let's head to the gift shop."

"Ooh gift shop, it's been a long time since I been in one. Let's just buy up the whole gift shop. I might just the book _Of Mice and Men_, I feel like reading it again. Guess who my favorite character is Jade."

"Let me see…Lennie?"

"No! why does everyone pick Lennie, I like George. Because he has a decision he has to make that's going to affect his life and everyone else's around him. Strength comes from within, not from Above."

"Above, below, in, out, blue or red. We might be going to hell Tori." Jade shared, sounding a bit worried.

"Well…if we are going there, I'll make sure to go with you. I don't want you feeling abandoned and alone. You might end up crying for the first time in your life. I mean in death."

"Yeah right, let's go Sweet tits."

* * *

**Thursday**

_6, March 2014, 4:00 [Evening] _

**Capybara Recreation Park**

Walking out of Hollywood Arts with his friends, Logan and Marshall, Andre and the other two boys split and went their separate ways when they walked over and stopped at a crosswalk. The traffic light was green and cars zoomed past by them, Logan and Marshall lived on the same block but followed Andre everyday after school to either his house or to the park where he usually liked to hang out.

"You gonna head to the park again Andre?" Logan asked, Andre looked over at him and nodded.

"What are you gonna go on this time, the slide or swing on the swing set?" Marshall asked in a light Mocking manner.

Andre looked up at the sky, and thought about it. Marshall raised his eyebrow and checked to see when the green light would turn red. Andre beamed, a smile coming across his face. He gestured to Marshall by making a wide 'U' with his index finger, Logan saw this and knew Andre was going back on the swing set.

"I know you don't go there to act like a kid Andre, but maybe you can pick a better spot next time. Like Wok Star or The Freezy Queen. Damn I can go for some Icee's"

**[ASL] **_"Maybe some day, but in the park is where I feel most comfortable in." _

The traffic light turned red and all three boys crossed the street, Andre gave a pound to Marshall and Logan and went his separate way. Resting his hands inside the side pockets of his H.A Sweater, Andre felt the cool air blowing past his baggy jeans and all around his head. It didn't snow in Los Angeles, but the final month that made up winter brought in cold air from the north that drifted down the Coast range Mountains and into L.A.

Andre neared the Park and walked in it, he saw little kids with their parents playing around the slide, sitting on 20inc fiberglass Capybara statues which were modeled after the animal the park was named after. He walked over to the swings and removed his book bag and laid It on one of the legs of the park swing set. He sat on the swing and slowly propelled himself back and forth, he swung quietly by himself, no one bothered him except for a few kids who decided to swing next to him.

* * *

**Magnolia Burbank Twnhses, E Magnolia Blvd, L.A **

_5:30 [Evening]_

"I love this place so much, I thought we weren't going to be able find anyone who would rent us a home." Tori expressed excitedly, running all around inside of their new home.

The outside of their new Townhouse was a beige color partnered with the color white, they had a one car garage that went under their home and was guarded by a black bar gate that opened up electronically or manually. Their car was parked inside the garage, their bags, and other belongings were brought inside after bribing management with enough money to let them rent a Townhouse. Their was already furniture inside, but only at the dining table which was connected to the Kitchen and in the living room where some sofas and couches were covered in plastic.

"We're gonna have to go out and buy some beds and some chairs and…and I'm just glad we finally a got a place to call our own. No more hotels which weird sounds coming from the other side of the walls" Jade sounded happy and relieved.

"Yeah and 2000 a month ain't so bad, we might need to keep pulling off heists to keep living here, but they're going to have to be out of state ones. And we can get into stealing and selling cars, drugs is still la gray area for me. And we are in L.A, so fighting the local gangs just to keep them off our backs isn't going to be easy."

"Don't worry Tori, I don't plan on staying here more than five years, I do got safe houses in Maine that we could live in free of charge which were given to me by Edward, god rest his soul. This is just temporary, we're going to lay low while the heat gets cold and they lose interest in us. As for work, there are other ways to make money. And these wannabe gangsters will learn to stay away from us if they even try to make a move against us. That family of psychos known as the Valentines aren't the only people to find pleasure in killing, Edward was known to specialize in several forms of executions and fear propaganda that made his enemies tremble. A few I picked up on and learned how to do, So don't worry."

"I'm not worried, hey, I'm gonna go take a stroll around our neighborhood. Starting with checking out that school we passed, Hollywood Arts I think it was called. You wanna come?"

"You go ahead Tori, and see if you can get us some food while you're outside. I'm gonna go search up some furniture stores on my phone." Tori kissed Jade and walked out of their home, unlike your average home entrance, their townhouse entrance was in a alleyway instead of facing the main street which the back of their house faced.

Tori chose to walk around the corner and head toward the School that grabbed her attention when they arrived to Burbank. She walked, stopped when the traffic light turned green and continued on when the light turned red, she took a look at the front of the school and was amazed just by the entrance of the school.

_**Hollywood Arts High School**_, the name of the school was displayed proudly on a wall with three wide rectangular openings. Paintings of a mermaid inside an ocean, jewels aligned in a concentric pattern lined the walls of the entrance wall of the school.

"To bad I no longer go to school, it would have been nice to see what the inside of the school's guts look like. Ooohh Well! just gotta keep on moving." she said carefree.

Tori reached the crosswalk after a good two minutes of walking, the school was surprisingly long, but that was only because the school had a lot of areas dedicated to a multitude of athletic sports. A Football Field was one, A baseball field was the second, then a large rectangular swimming pool and even several tennis courts. There were still a few students hanging around with friends, chitchatting and laughing.

Being around them and just feeling the auras of being around young and rebelling or followers ignited a small fire inside of her. A part of her yearned to be a part of that life once again, but the other half of her was so dedicated to being with Jade that it strengthened her resolve. What was the point in returning to High School, to pretend to wanna see the world, to pretend to fall in love and worry about getting into a good college afterwards? All of that was laughable to her now.

She waited at the crosswalk for a green traffic light to turn red, at the change of light she walked across the street and made a turn. She came across Capybara Recreation Park and thought about entering it for a good thirty seconds.

"_I do have to get some food for me and Jade, but I also feel like sliding down a slide and swinging on a swing set. Oh hell yeah! Let's see how high I can swing until I fall on my ass! Yeah let's go with that." _

Tori stuck her tongue out between her lips and smiled, she ran inside of the park pushing a mother and child to the side. The small child fell who was around the age of 6 fell on his little butt and started to cry.

"Hey Watch it Young Lady! This is a Children's Park you Know." said the mother of the boy out loud,

"_**Sorry About That Lady and Baby!…I just need to get to the swing set real bad." **_Tori shouted over her shoulder.

"_No what you do need is to be thrown into an Insane Asylum, Young Teenage girls today. Lord help them." _said the mother of the crying 6yr old boy. She picked her son up and carried him.

Tori saw the swing set and the setting sun in front of it, but before she could get on a swing, it was there that she saw him. An African American boy around the age of 18, great plump lips, eyes as kind as an enlightened Buddhist monk, short thin dreads and a facial expression which she read as filled with happiness and Melancholy. A sort of sadness of happiness or happiness of sadness kind of expression. Either way, She only made those features out because this boy spun around on his swing. When he noticed her, he turned back around, facing the orange sky.

A muscle jerked somewhere inside of Tori, she wasn't sure from where. But she swallowed hard and walked over to him.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Seedlings**

**(!) **_"Continued in Chapter 5. For those Wondering about Broken Crowns Vacant Thrones, it's on hold until this story finishes which i hope is soon." _


	5. Chapter 5: Seedlings

**Disclaimer: **"Characters and Setting from The Television show Victorious, Belong to Dan Schneider and The Nickelodeon Company. Any other Places and Characters are my own. Also, I do not support any form of Criminal activities nor do the characters belonging to Dan Schneider, This only a work of Fan-Fiction."

**(!)** _"Finally arriving to Los Angeles, Tori and Jade settle into their new home and get comfortable in their new surroundings. While exploring her new Neighborhood, Tori meets the Mute boy she will come to discover she has feelings for."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Seedlings**

**Thursday**

_6, March 2014, 5:50 [Evening] _

**Capybara Recreation Park**

A muscle jerked somewhere inside of Tori, she wasn't sure from where. But she swallowed hard and walked over to him. There was something about his kind eyes which brought back memories of her old boyfriend, before meeting Jade she remembered the boy who first tamed her wild heart and wild hormones. His name was, Marcus Miller. He was also African American, although much lighter in skin tone, but nonetheless he was almost an exact reflection of him.

She did not know what became of him and his new girlfriend when she left and embarked on this journey with Jade West, but here HE was Right Before Her! Or at least that's how Tori wanted to see it. She took the empty swing next to him and sat down, she slowly turned her head to her left and looked over at him. Andre slowly swung back and forth while he looked at his phone, Huh, the only thing different about him and Marcus was their hair. Marcus had a Caesar haircut, while this young man had thin short dreads with a shape up.

"It looks good on him though." she thought.

Andre pretended not to notice her, still reading and deleting mail in his phone that he received from a buddy on Facebook. Tori kept on smiling at him despite him ignoring her, she pushed herself using her feet and her body weight and swung lightly back and forth. She giggled as she gained more and more momentum. Still Andre would not pay any attention to her, he turned off his phone and stood up from the swing and turned to grab his book bag resting on the leg of the swing set.

Tori immediately halted swinging and stood up to speak to the strange boy who was about to leave, "**Wait!**…I mean…uuh…" she stopped herself from finishing her plea for him to stay.

Andre stopped and turned, finally facing her, Tori was even more captivated by his serene expression, he forced a smile and signed to her.

**[ASL] **_"Yes Miss, what is it?" _

Tori at first thought he was throwing up gang signs, so she questioned him about that, poking at her own curiosity. "Are you in a gang or something? Because if you are…"

Andre waved his hands as to stop her there and explain something, except he reached for something in his back pocket. Tori's first reaction was to reach for the gun behind her back, but when she saw that the boy only pulled out a card, she brought her hand back to her side and exhaled air she had taken in from preparation to shoot or talk.

Andre handed her the card, she read what was written on it out loudly. "I was born Mute, I can listen and see just fine, but I have to communicate using American Sign Language. ASL for short."

"Ooohh, I see. I thought you were throwing up gang signs for a moment there, my bad." she apologized sincerely.

Andre smiled and gestured to her that it was all ok, he looked at her and smiled for a sec before looking at his shoes. His dark skin tone hid his red cheeks well, something about this girl was different from the all other girls in school. Her smile was real, so was her blush. She played around with her hair, tossing it back across her shoulder and looking down at her own shoes.

"So…uuh, what's you're name?" Tori was the first break the ice, Andre signed at her initially, but stopped quickly when he realized she probably didn't know any ASL. Apart from some common universally known gestures.

He extended his hand and gestured to her to give him her hand, Tori was unsure at first, she could be letting her guard down for someone who was putting up a façade. Yet somehow she didn't get that kind of vibe from him, so she gave him her hand. Andre began to trace letters on the palm of her hand, it was ticklish at first but she concentrated on making out the letters this boy was tracing.

"_A…N…D…R…E_. is Andre you're name?" She asked him, He nodded happily with an open smile on his face.

Tori pulled a fake wiener meme out of self congratulation for guessing his name right, letting out a chuckled laughter. Andre still had her hand in his, he released it and waved goodbye to her.

"Oh wait! I'm sorry to be taking up your time, but don't you want to know my name?"

Andre stopped to think about it, then nodded his head and pushed his hands inside of the pockets of his sweater, "It's Tori, Tori Vega." she told him, Andre looked like he was processing her name like a really tough math problem. He then smiled and waved goodbye to her, Tori watched him leave and occasionally turn back to look at her.

"Andre…he touched my hand…he touched my hand." Tori caressed the side of her cheek with the hand Andre held. She blushed wildly thinking about how he stood, how he looked to always be thinking and his fingers tracing on her skin. She covered her giddy excited face with her hands.

"_Oh Crap!…Jade, Food, Late. I have to hurry and get her something." _Tori ran out of the park, passing Andre who was messing with his phone. Andre watched her run away and raised his phone to snap _a picture of her*_ he did so and snapped a photo of her running and looking over shoulder at him, she had a smile on her face.

* * *

**Burbank Market, Burbank L.A**

_6:30 [Night]_

Tori walked into a supermarket located a few block away from the recreation park, she had to ask around for directions to the nearest market since she was still new to the area. Inside the small market, Tori grabbed some frozen meats, a bag of rice, a bag of potatoes and some energy drinks.

She waited in line and just thought about Andre and the kind of feelings he brought back to her. The Mute stud, The Boy without a voice of his own, but here she was lost in dreamland just thinking about him. In her own Mindscape, Andre had a voice, where he was free to speak to her. Although she did not know what he sounded like, and she guessed that neither did he; it was fun to imagine.

"_Hello...Yo! Mija!"_

"_Si?…" _Tori responded in Spanish.

"_Vas a Pagar por esos Comestibles?" _Replied the counter clerk in Spanish also.

"_Ay, si perdon." _Tori pulled several hundred dollar bills from her pockets, some which fell on the floor of the store. "SHIT!" She said out loud.

She frantically tried to pick each bill off the floor as fast as could grab them, It was there that she saw a dark skin hand pick up a Benjamin off the floor, **"Hey!" **she shouted at the person trying to jack some of her dough. She took a look up at the person handing her the bill, he was wearing black slacks with black dress shoes, an opened black button up short sleeve shirt with a black tank top underneath that. Black really was beautiful.

"Oh!…Andre, hey. I didn't expect to run into you again…I mean a second time!" She took her bill back and got back up on her feet. She rubbed her arm with her other hand and looked down at her shoes. She took a peek at his trapezius muscles, his tight Pecs and his glistening dark skin.

"Uh Andre…is that…" No, of course that wasn't Sweat, he smelled to good at the moment for that sheen to be sweat.

Andre looked around and waved at her, she watched him grabbing some malt liquor bottles, some milk and some other miscellaneous items. She paid for her groceries and walked out of the market, she wanted to go home as soon as possible, but something told her to wait outside for Andre to come back out. So she waited, and waited…and…waited.

"_What the hell is taking him so long, how long is he planning on making me wa_…wait a second, what the hell am I thinking. He's not your boyfriend, he can't be, you already got a girlfriend and she's waiting for you at home. I have to get Ho-"

Andre came outside and passed her, waving at her as he did. Tori's mouth hung as a gust of air blew to the side, pushing Andre's black shirt to the side and blowing it wide open all around him. He was more packed with muscle than she previously thought.

"Andre!" she cried out, Andre stopped and turned to her.

"I…_[don't do it]_…I don't want you to think that I'm easy…_[Jade is waiting for you]_….But…_**WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?"**_

Andre was surprised, he nearly dropped the bags which had the malt liquors inside them. He placed his bags down on the ground and took her hand and spelled out his answer, Tori watched him slowly trace an invisible word on the palm of her hand. _"Y…E…S." _

His answer was Yes, he answered yes. Andre pulled out an index card from his back pocket and a pen which was running low on ink. He scribbled something and handed the card to Tori. She took it and watched him leave. She read the card, _"Find me on Facebook, just type in my name _"Andre Harris" _my picture should be next to it. If you don't have a F.B account, You can make one." _

Tori stuffed the card in her pockets and made a hasty return back home to Jade.

* * *

**Magnolia Burbank Twnhses, E Magnolia Blvd, L.A **

_7:30 [Night]_

Driving would have helped Tori on her little venture around the block, but the CoachCraft definitely needed to cool down after driving several thousand miles more than a week ago. She ran up the stairs to her front door and rang the bell, she rang and rang some more.

"_Damnit Jade Open Up!" _Tori shouted and banged on her door. The door opened up, Tori was greeted to the sight of a visibly angry Jade who rested one arm on the frame of the front door and her other hand on her hip.

"What? I brought stuff to make dinner for the both of us, no more of that take out business." Tori tried to walk inside, but was pushed back outside by Jade.

"Jade What the Fuck is-"

"My fucking problem is you stayed out longer than usual, you're usually back here in fifteen minutes. It took you…[looks at her phone] nearly an hour to get back home. Lift up your shirt."

'What?"

"You heard me Tori, I want to make sure those fucking Feds haven't bugged you."

"How the hell would they bug me?"

"Maybe some feds stopped you while you were on your way here, maybe you cut some kind of side deal with them. You turn me in and you get to keep you're freedom and get to keep the money."

Tori couldn't believe it, Jade was quicker to believe she would double cross her then go against her back and cheat on her with a guy. Not that she was about the second choice, even though that's basically what she was about to embark on. She pulled out her gun from the back of her pants and pointed it at Jade, but Jade was quicker and pointed her 9mm at Tori.

"Jade you're acting Stupid…**Let me in**." Tori told her sounding frustrated and annoyed.

"You pulled you're gun out first…show me you're not bugged and then I'll let you in."

"You want me to get naked outside, are you stupid!"

"Call me stupid one more time Tori, and I'll fire a round in your thigh. Lift your shirt and bra and turn around for me."

Tori placed her gun back in the waist of her pants and placed her bags down, she raised her shirt and Bra and slowly turned around, her cheeks were red from embarrassment and her scowl expression from anger. When Jade was sure there was no wire on her girlfriend, she moved out of the way to allow Tori entry into their home.

* * *

**Author's Speed Card**

**9:00 [Night] **

Clinging on to Tori's Left leg which rested on her Shoulder, and their vulvas and hardened clitorises pressed against one another; Jade gyrated her hips wildly. Side to side, back and forth and a combination of the both, Tori and Jade breathed heavily, sweat formed on all parts of their bodies including but not limited to, their chest, arms, foreheads and abdomens. Jade began to pant, biting her lower lip. Tori's toes curled as her hands grabbed onto the side of their couch, she too began to pant and moan louder and louder.

Were it not for the sweat in the palms of her hands, Tori could cling on to the material of their couch without it slipping away from her grasp multiple times. Their engorged clitorises rubbed wildly against one another faster and faster, their escaping flowing juices made slick noises when their crotches grinded against one another. Jade looked like a male lion with her wild mussed hair as the mane. Tori looked like a fish which wiggled and writhed underneath her in a combination of pleasure and a little bit of pain.

"_**FUCK JADE**_…_**Here it Comes! Here it Comes!" **_

The girls moaning became loud glass fracturing shrieks, which was accompanied with rabbit speed grinding that came to a sudden halt the moment their orgasms washed over them. They became enraptured in it, Jade's hips jerked, still trying to go on. And Tori's toes and hands curled and stiffened for a bit before finally going limp.

**12:00 [Night]**

Standing In their kitchen in her bra and panties pressing buttons on her phone, Tori was making a face book account by first creating an email account for her under a different name. she didn't want the NSA or the CIA finding her if she used her real name. she went with a name she felt didn't sound like it was trying to hard to run away or fit in, _Sweet Sally Peaches _it was then. She typed in her false first and last name, her email, her password and retyped it, including a false birthday. The only thing she checked as true was her gender, she was one hundred percent female as Jade could attest to.

Tori then placed Andre's full name in the search bar and came across his face, his profile picture was of him looking out into the sun. his profile was public, but only because he hardly had anything really to show. Just his profile pic, two pictures of him walking his dog which looked to be a mastiff. And that was about it for him, she gave him a friend request and waited for him to accept her.

**Saturday**

**8, March 2014, 3:30 [Afternoon]**

While Jade was out scoping places to hit in Bakersfield and in Lancaster, Tori was at a Bowling alley with Andre. She was being taught how to handle large heavy balls, Andre turned out to be more of a gentlemen than she originally suspected. Whenever he would get behind her to teach her how to release a bowling ball, Tori would try to push and press her butt against him, but he saw this and stepped to the side and watched her bowl.

**Monday**

**10, March 2014, 5: 00 [Evening]**

Two days after going out on her first date with Andre, and with a boy in almost three years. She and Jade spent all morning buying the last few pieces of furniture for their home. Bed and dinner stools came on Sunday, today they received two recliner chairs, a home entertainment center, television set, lamps, Cupboards and Dressers from the furniture store delivery truck.

Jade was tired and spent the an hour sleeping, Tori made sure to make her some food before meeting up with Andre to go visit the _Firing-Line _which was an Indoor Firing Range and from there they would spend their last hour at _All Amusement Fun Center _located only two blocks away from Hollywood Arts and a few blocks away from their homes.

**Wednesday **

**12, March 2014, 4:00 [Evening]**

More and more, Tori spent her free time which was all the time, on her phone texting someone, Something that Jade at first did not ask Tori About. Who was it that demanded so much of Tori's attention. Either Jade could find out by forcing Tori to tell her who it was, or she could find out her own way. There was an issue though if she chose to find out if she took the first choice, Their relationship was already coming apart. And the fact that they pointed their own weapons at each other was a foreshadowing point in her mind.

She needed some time alone for herself, so she headed outside to take a stroll, Naturally Tori wanted to accompany her.

"No, not today babe. I need some time alone, stay here and continue to give Big Brother our location."

"Jade I'm using a fake name, age and-"

"I don't Care!…I'm going out to get some fresh air and something to eat. Don't follow me Tori. Stay here and continue to text whoever it is you fallen in love with now."

Tori's heart sank, she turned off her phone and rushed over to block Jade's path. She mimicked Jade's motions, moving left and right. She made Jade chuckle, but that lasted only a moment. Jade grabbed Tori by her shoulder and shoved her to the side. "Jade!"

"_Leave me alone Tori…" _she replied, sounding a bit defeated and tired.

* * *

**Best Buy**

_5:30 [Evening] _

Jade walked into a Best Buy looking to buy herself a tablet, she arrived there on foot instead of by Car. Walking inside of the store, Jade felt the cool breeze of the air conditioned store waft past her. She wasn't so sure if it helped or hurt since it was still cool outside. Some people she guessed were just eager for Spring and Summer to get here sooner.

She took an escalator to the second floor which was also the top floor, got off and walked on over to a table where Tablets and Laptops were propped up and placed opened for passers-by to come and take a look at them. Jade went over to a table where Samsung and Apple tablets were propped up and turned on.

As she approached the table, someone else came from around an aisle with some DVD's in hand. He was about her height, he was African American, was wearing black Dickie pants, with black and white chuck taylors and a white shirt and silver chain. He didn't look all that impressive at first, until Jade caught a glimpse of his calm and patient face. He grabbed a tablet from the table and checked it out with a Best Buy Employee communicating with him using ASL, she was more interested on what he might have had in his pockets more than who he was. And he looked like an easy target for a stick up.

All she had to do was stalk him and wait for him to leave the store.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Unopened Buds**

**(!) **_"Continued in Chapter 6." _


	6. Chapter 6: Unopened Buds

**Disclaimer: **"Characters and Setting from The Television show Victorious, Belong to Dan Schneider and The Nickelodeon Company. Any other Places and Characters are my own. Also, I do not support any form of Criminal activities nor do the characters belonging to Dan Schneider, This only a work of Fan-Fiction."

**(!)** _"Tori and The Mute young man Andre are now Together, while Tori juggles between Andre and Jade. Jade comes across someone Tori knows quite well and who she hasn't told her about. Still, how will this chance encounter turn out. One more chapter after this before I write Multiple Endings for this Story." _

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unopened Buds**

**Wednesday **

_12, March 2014, 4:00 [Evening]_

**Best Buy**

Jade pretended to be looking at some accessories for phones and laptops in an aisle across from Andre, he was still communicating with a Best Buy Employee. She checked what he wore and wondered how much dough he had on him. That chain around his neck looked like real silver to her, and while she was it; she might as well take the tablet he was about to buy, if he was going to but it that was. She continued to pretend to look at phone accessories, like phone covers, chargers, surface/ screen protectors etc.

It became clear to Jade that he was going to buy a tablet when the employee he was talking to, lead him to an aisle in front of her to show him covers and screen protectors for his Apple Tablet. She kept track of him through her peripherals, never losing sight of him. She heard the employee telling him which cover was best for his tablet, in his opinion. They left the aisle, walked on over to the Check Out area where he paid for the tablet and it's protective cover.

The boy smiled and bowed his head slightly, thanking the clerk and walking away. Jade who was positioned next to an area for flat screen televisions located across the Check out Area carefully tailed him as he left, without making it obvious that she was doing it. A good distance behind him on the escalator, and pretending not to follow him when they were outside, Jade made her move when she saw him taking out keys to get into his car which was a black Ford Fusion.

Just as the boy was about to push his key into the keyhole of his car door, Jade came up from behind him and pressed the barrel of her gun against his back.

"_Don't….Move kid. I got a 9mm pressed against the base of your spine, if you don't want to end up paralyzed from the waist down, you'll give me your bag and anything valuable on you and in your pockets. Hurry Up!"_

The young man at first did not move, he didn't even seem the slightly bit afraid that he could be shot. Jade pressed the gun harder against his back when he didn't react to her initial threat. It was time to ante up the intimidation factor, she cocked the hammer on her pistol and warned him one more time.

"_You think I must really be playing with you, I said give me your BAG!" _Jade grabbed the bag from the boy's hand, but when she did, the boy turned her around using greater force and grabbed the hand that held the gun against him. He twisted her arm and brought it against her back, he grabbed the gun from her grip and pulled it and threw it on the ground. He pushed her against the driver's door of his car and pressed his body against hers.

He kept one of her arm's on the roof of his car and the other hand behind her back. He pressed himself firmly on her entire back, She was in Shock, he had the same reflexes of Edward "Teddy Bear" Williams; her deceased Mentor in Crime. She felt his face getting closer to her face, she could kick him and possibly strike him on his jewels, but he interlocked both of his legs with hers. So there was no way that could have worked.

She felt something big from him, pushing against her plump Teardrop booty, this made blood under her cheeks flush, making them red along with her neck. Did being manhandled, being dominated by someone stronger turn her on? If it did, why respond to a guy? She kept her eyes closed but opened them to turn her head to the side and look into the eyes of the young man who had her expertly pinned on the car.

"_I'm sorry…" _she said quietly and with a hint of sincerity.

The young man said nothing and pulled away from her, he walked backwards, looked behind him for a moment to grab the gun he threw on the ground. He pulled the clip out, stuffed it in his pocket. He pulled the slide on the gun and ejected a bullet from it, he put the safety on and slid the gun in the waist of his pants. He walked around his car and entered it from the passenger side.

Jade backed away, still a little surprised by his calm demeanor. She watched him start his car, but then write something when he was in. He lowered his window and handed her a card, she was hesitant to take it at first, but ended up taking it anyway. There were a few sentences written in black ink. The boy started up the engine of his car and drove off.

Jade read what was on the card in her head,

"_My name is Andre Harris, If you were wondering why I didn't speak up to try to convince you to let me go, it's because I was born mute; I can't speak. I won't report you to the police or show the video of you sticking me up from my car's interior camera to them. If you want you're gun back, meet me in Jaguar Park later tonight, around 8 o clock." _

* * *

**On The Sidewalk **

_6:00 [Evening]_

It took her a while to get back home, but only because she made a stop at the nearest Market to buy some Instant coffee. Walking back home she was going through everything that went down between her and Andre, he was quick in his reaction to get the gun out of her hand and to restrain her. It was like he viewed what she had planned for him and countered each and everyone one of her moves with laser like precision. But was there something more to him than just being able to disarming her? Was her "impression" of his moves really a cover word for…_Attraction? _

No. That wasn't it, even if she was attracted to him, she was already in love with Tori Vega and would never go against her and hurt her like this. Jade has never even seen a real penis, her dildos and other toys were the closest things she had on what a penis might have looked like. She was a Gold star lesbian and proud of it, but…the way he pressed himself against her. They way those calm confident eyes of his looked into hers, almost telling her without the use of words, _"I'm stronger than you, and you know it." _

It was he with Power, and she with Brutality that felt so right together, Like water and Sugar or Water and Blood. If it truly didn't feel right for her, if he truly did not impress her; it would be like oil and water. But that wasn't the case, he had the makings of a proficient killer even if he didn't know it.

Her cheeks went red again, and something else happened. She was getting excited, _down there_. It was so alien to her, only Tori or looking at other women got her this excited. Then the thought came to her, What would it be like to date a boy, would it's specialty hold up to what she's learned with only dating girls. And the Sex…yeah, what about the sex. She's never even explored herself down there, she was saving herself for Tori, no way was she letting a real penis near her womanhood; especially his.

Emotions and thoughts were are at war inside of her, she couldn't think straight and had no idea how to process these alien feelings. She picked up her pace and hurried back home to Tori who was probably worrying about her.

* * *

**Magnolia Burbank Twnhses, E Magnolia Blvd, L.A **

_6:30 [Evening]_

Jade ran towards her home, walked around the townhouse to the front of her house. She rang the bell of her front door and waited for Tori to open it. While she waited for Tori to open the door, she thought about whether she should go and retrieve her gun or just leave it with him. Seeing him might make her do something she felt she was going to regret.

Ok, what the hell was taking Tori so long to open the door. What the hell was she doing? Masturbating, On the John or…on her Phone. She was probably texting that person who was now competing with her for Tori's attention.

"**Tori! Open the Door!" **she knocked, banged and shouted. She stopped suddenly when she searched in her pant pockets and learned that she had the house keys, she felt stupid, like the moment she tried to get into that bank in North Dakota by kicking it only to have Tori pull it and hold it open for her.

Jade pushed the keys into the key holes of the locks of her door, turned them and walked inside of her home. **"TORI!" **she shouted at the top of her lungs, she got no reply. She placed her keys on the kitchen counter and went and searched inside of her bedroom, her bathroom and closets. No, No and No, it was clear she wasn't home.

"_Where the hell did she go now! Damnit!…Was coming here a bad idea, maybe we should have just stopped and made our base in San Fran." _

* * *

**Living Room**

_7:00 [Night] _

Sitting alone on her couch watching some television with both of her legs to the side, Jade enjoyed some hot coffee and enjoyed the alone time she had on her hand. When Tori comes back home, she was going to let her have it-or not. But until that moment came, she was thinking about what she was going to do. Her gun was a memento, just like her memories with Edward, and with Tori.. And that gun, it had her prints and his now that he held onto it.

"_Guess if Tori feels like she wants to stay out late and leave me here alone whenever she wants, I might as well do the same to her." _she thought out loud.

Jade checked the time on her cable box, it was nearing 7:30, she might as well go and meet Andre once more. And whatever happens- happens.

Almost like at the invisible ring of a bell, Tori came walking back inside the house carrying a small bookbag looking happy, excited and refreshed; if that made sense. Jade didn't turn to see Tori walking closer to her or over to the couch, in fact when Tori came to sit down, Jade finished her coffee and stood up from her couch.

"_**Jade!…where are you going this time!" **_Tori snapped at her, Jade remained quiet and walked into her bedroom and locked it.

"**Jade!…Jade Open The Door Right Now!**…_Jade…Please Open the Door_. _I Love you Jade." _Tori said from outside the bedroom.

"_Tell you What Babe…you prove to me that you still love me by erasing that account on Facebook you created, dump that other person who you're texting so much and commit yourself fully to me again….can you do that?" _

Jade said from inside of the bedroom. Tori remained silent, not making any kind of sound or noise, her answer was pretty clear even if she didn't say nothing. Tori went back over to the living room to sit on the couch and watch television, she heard the door knob on her and Jade's bedroom turn. She saw Jade coming out wearing the same clothes when they were at the Columbia River in Kennewick, Washington.

That leather Bolero Jacket really made her look good, and sexy. Tori turned off her phone and saw Jade make her way out of the house, she grabbed the house keys and grabbed and turned the doorknob on the front door and walked on out.

Tori changed the channel on their television to the camera inside of their garage, she watched Jade grabbing something from the trunk of the car and grabbing and moving a step ladder that was lying around in the garage and setting up below the camera. She walked up on it and covered the camera lens with Tori's sugar skull mask.

Tori ran out of their house and watched Jade speed away in the CoachCraft, What on earth was she going to do. She went back into their house, closed the door and locked it. She took her small book bag with her into their bedroom and opened it, the things which were in there was one red lipstick, a bottle of hand sanitizer, a joint with a lighter, a few tampons, a bottle of skin lotion, band aids, a derringer and a opened box of Trojan condoms; Pleasure pack.

The box had 30 condom packets inside originally, now there were only 27 of them. She read the words on the front of the box, _Twisted, Sensations, Intense_, _Fire_&_Ice. _each one of those words meant something new to her, well something that reminded her of a time before she and Jade.

"_Oh God…what the hell am I going to do. Someone…Help me." _she quietly pleaded, asking some unseen forces for their help.

* * *

**Jaguar Park**

_8:05 [Night]_

Parked outside of the park which was a lot more larger than any other in the area, Jade scoped the area looking for Andre. he didn't appear to have his car parked anywhere nearby. He must have been inside of the park, most likely in the center. She stepped out of her car and went around to her car's trunk and opened it, she pulled out a .357 magnum and shoved it between the waist of the back of her pants.

She walked into the park which had spiked bars lining it's outer territory, the entrance had a black steel arc and steel bars which made the bar gates. The gates were still open until nine o clock, when the park would close. She walked on the gravel path and followed It to the center of the park where a large Oak Tree towered over all the other smaller trees in the park. It was the current boss and all the other trees were prospects and up and comers.

She came around the corner and spotted him, Andre was seated under the oak tree. He hugged one raised knee close to him with his arms, while the other rested stretched out on the ground. Andre spotted her and smiled, smirked actually. Geez, even that smirk of his almost made her want to crack a smile. No! she wasn't here to give in to his evil boy manipulating ways, she was going to get her gun and tell him to fuck off and that was going to be it.

Andre stood up and dusted the back of his pants and his shirt, actually what he wore was one thing that caught off her guard. Tonight he wore something different from what he wore a few hours ago. Black slacks, with black and white Stacy Adams shoes, a white long sleeve shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black Waistcoat over that and wearing a red tie. He looked very…Aristocratic tonight, did he get all gentlemanly for her? Or was it for some other purpose.

"Well I'm here Playdough Hair, you got my gun? And what's up with the whole Formal looking gear."

Andre pulled a card out of his back pocket and handed it to Jade, she inched only close enough to him to grab the card.

"_I have written lots of notes in case you had any questions, if you want to now why I'm dressed like this. I had to cut my time at a family member's wedding party short to come meet you."_

"Ok I guess that explains that. So…you got my gun?" she asked, he pulled her gun out from the back of pants and lightly threw it at her.

Jade checked the Mag and saw that it was empty, **"What happened to my Bullets!" **she asked with more emotion. Andre pulled out a stack of card and searched for her answer, Jade looked around and saw that there was almost nobody in the park. Why just take her gun back and go back home? Here he was, alone and without no one to back him up. Jade pulled her .357 magnum from the back and pointed it at Andre.

When he noticed she had another gun pointed at him, there was absolutely no way he could counter her now. He stopped searching for that card to answer her previous answer and dropped the stack of cards, Jade walked forward while he walked backwards into the oak tree. She had more room to walk towards to, while his space ended when his back touched the tree behind him.

"Look at you…what are you gonna do now? Not so smart with a magnum pressed against your guts."

Andre looked away and closed his eyes, it was like he almost knew this was the end. **"Hey…look at me…Look at Me You God Damn Bastard!" **she ordered him. She smacked him around a bit each smack at first making her laugh, that only last for a seconds when she began to feel something-sympathy. Still he would not open his eyes. When she was about to smack him across his face once more, he grabbed the hand that tried to strike him.

"_**Let got of my Han-" **_she tried to pistol whip him, but he also caught her other hand. She struggled to release herself from his grip, sure she could have kicked him in his junk and that would have been the end of that. But a tear, a tear fell from one of his eyes. It left a wet trail from his eye, down his cheek and all the way to the side of his chin.

He looked at her, No, stared at her. Like he was asking her, if he could, _"Why are you doing this_?" Jade dropped her gun, her legs trembled, her lips quivered as she FINALLY gave in to what she was trying to suppress since meeting him. She closed the distance and kissed him, instead of hugging him she tried to keep his hands pinned against the tree, but Andre was stronger and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their bodies together as their tongues, their eager tongues danced against one another.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Partially Opened Buds**

**(!) **_"Continued In Chapter 7" _


	7. Chapter 7: Partially Opened Buds

**Disclaimer: **"Characters and Setting from The Television show Victorious, Belong to Dan Schneider and The Nickelodeon Company. Any other Places and Characters are my own. Also, I do not support any form of Criminal activities nor do the characters belonging to Dan Schneider, This only a work of Fan-Fiction."

**(!) **_"With Jade's feelings pouring out of her and radiating out from her lips, meshing with Andre's lips, Jade takes her moment of releasing frustration one step further; a step perhaps to far. After this chapter there will be several different Endings dedicated to Jori, Jandre, Tandre, some can be consider "Good Endings" "Bad Endings" or "Neutral Endings" however you the reader views it._

_**A/N **__"The Idea for Multiple Endings came from Inspiration from a 'Heavy on The Emotions' Japanese Visual Novel called, "School Days." _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Partially Opened Buds**

**Wednesday **

_12, March 2014, 8:06 [Night]_

**Jaguar Park**

One Minute, just one minute. It only took one minute for Jade's heart to figure out what she wanted to do. Her lips parted from Andre's, much to her surprise his eyes were still closed. Did he really enjoy it that much, wait! Did she? And now what? She kissed him, no big deal right. But it was a big deal, because she wanted more, she wanted to explore the other side of the tracks. And that would mean cheating on Tori, what did it matter to her anyway, Tori no longer had time for her; might as well spend her time with someone who might actually want to spend time wither her. Even if he was a cheating, penis swinging having, tall, dark big bastard of attractive dark succulent slice of meat.

Andre opened his eyes, this expression of shock and hurt came across his face like water that breached past a fortified beaver dam. He looked to his left and right, he took a look at Jade and saw her blushing, and moving in for more of his lips. He straightened up, scratched the back of his head and reached down on the floor for a card, he pulled out a pen from his pockets and wrote something on the back since the other side already had words written on it.

He scribbled quickly and showed the card to Jade, she took the card and read what was written on it.

"_I'm sorry for what happened, but I can tell you really don't like guys. Forgive me, keep your gun and have a nice night_…Have a Nice Night, What? **HEY!"**

Andre took off running while Jade read from the card, leaving his cards and her in his dust. But jade wasn't about to give up on these newly discovered feelings that only began to blossom thanks to Andre. She chased after him, with great speed and determination. Andre kicked in the afterburners and jetted out of the park, leaving Jade far behind. He ran and crossed a street, nearly getting struck by a passing car and almost tripping on a raccoon that just conveniently happened to be nearby as he almost fell in death's open palm. He got to his car, and tried opening the car by pulling on his car door handle, Damnit! He forgot that he had locked it.

"**Andre! Get Back Here, Were Not finished God Damnit!" **Her shouts were getting closer and closer. He frantically searched the pocket of his pants for his power doors lock. He found it in his back pocket, pulled it out, pressed the open lock button and jumped into his car.

Finally, Safety at las-

"_**Gotcha!" **_Jade shouted, she jumped into the passenger side of his car moments after he pressed the open button of his power doors lock. She had her .357 pointed at him, actually pointed at his head. There was no escaping this chick. What should he do, curse being born a Mute.

"At first I didn't know what the hell it was about you that made me feel so…Different, but after kissing you- I know what I have to do. Take us to a Hotel, and Fast!"

Andre tried to gesture to her what it was that she was trying to accomplish, but Jade cocked her .357 and pushed it against his temple even harder. He had no choice but to comply with her demands, he started up the engine of his car, pressed the soles of his Stacy Adams on the gas and drove off. Andre began to show signs of nervousness, sweat beads began to appear around his forehead and face.

* * *

**Andre Harris **

"_Oh Lord why the hell did I have to come back to this crazy ass chick, Fuck what the hell does she want from me. She's already kissed me…but her kiss felt rough, forced, she forced herself just to do that. She got what she wanted, what more could she want from…wait a second."_

Andre's eyes turned to the right to look at Jade, she kept her eyes on the road and switched to look at him and back to the road in that repetitive order. He could try to take the gun away from her, but this time he was certain she wasn't playing around and would shoot him. That was out of the option box, he could try to turn the wheel a full 360 and flipp the car over, nah, that only worked in movies.

"_God, Allah, Elah, Odin, Zeus, Brahman Michael, and however names you may go by, please watch over me. Guard my body soul and mind against what this girl tries to do to me. If I die tonight, please, May Tori never find out."_

* * *

_**The Halfway Inn **_**(:D)**

_9:10 [Night]_

Andre stopped and parked his car around a Hotel in a seedy part of North Hollywood, apart from being home to the NoHo Arts District and The Academy of Television Arts and Sciences- It was also home to the infamous North Hollywood Shootout, something that Andre did not know that Jade and Tori could pull off if they wanted to. Not that he knew those two knew each other.

"That's an odd name for a hotel…it's kind of funny actually." Jade lowered her gun and laughed for the moment, her laughter, it was actually kind of…cute.

Andre smiled at this, he also began to laugh, inaudible though since he lacked a voice. Jade pistol whipped him to "shut him up" she pulled his cars keys out of the ignition and forced him out of the car. She wrapped her arm around him keeping her gun pointed on his back under his waistcoat.

"Time to go in, let me do all the talking." Her threats were more insulting and hurtful more than anything else. The couple walked in, stopped at the reception counter where Jade asked for a room.

"We got a free room in the fifth floor, here's your key you two. Enjoy you're selves." said the thirty year old gentleman behind the bulletproof glass counter.

Jade grabbed the hotel room key and stuffed it into the pocket which also had Andre's car keys. They walked up some stairs, careful not to disturb some gangsters which were hanging around on the stairs and moving to the side when a john doe came walking down with his prostitute. Andre felt so out of place and was visibly uncomfortable, but Jade- she didn't look one bit bothered.

* * *

**Hotel Room 5b**

Jade pushed Andre into their hotel room, he was resistant and tried to move around Jade to get out of the door. But Jade pistol whipped several times, finally resorting to kicking him into the room. She locked the door, and slowly walked inside. Andre faced the one bed in their room, choosing not to face Jade. She came up behind him like a leopard on an impala, that was oblivious of it's own impending death. She removed her Bolero Jacket first, lifted her shirt up over her head.

Her right hand, the one that wasn't holding the .357 reach around to his waist and undid the buttons of his waistcoat. His breathing picked up, he was so nervous, he was conflicted about doing something like this. He was already committed to Tori Vega, no way was he going to cheat on Tori- No Way.

"_Forgive me Tori…but she has a Gun to my back." _Andre thought to himself, Jade's hand undid his waist coat and dropped it on the floor. Then came his white long sleeve shirt, Andre swallowed his pride and turned around.

He brought his hands down to her booty and gave it a firm squeeze, Jade released a gasp as she and Andre froze up around the same time. She dropped her gun, kissing him once more. This time, Andre did more than just kiss her right back. He lifted up off her feet, wrapped her legs around his body and dropped her on their bed.

* * *

**Magnolia Burbank Twnhses, E Magnolia Blvd, L.A **

_10:00 [Night]_

_**RING* RING* RING***_

Tori called Andre several times when Jade left their house, she left him numerous text messages yet he wasn't answering her calls or messages. That was because his phone was not on his person, it was in his car, in the backseat. She figured he was busy enjoying himself at his sister's wedding party, and didn't have time to answer or could hear his phone.

She went into her room and connected the charger into her phone, she searched for something to do in bags that she and Jade had brought with them. She rummaged through clothing, shoes, sex toys and lots of empty plastic bottles. But there was something interesting in one of the bags, a word puzzle book, an odd one whose theme was about Love, Pain, Death and Reincarnation.

"Huh? I don't remember bringing this with me, I would have remembered. Guess it must belong to Jade, _I don't think she'll mind if I pass the time filling some of these pages."_

Tori took the book with her and sat on a stool at her kitchen counter, with a pencil in hand she turned to a page that had 33 lines to fill out. The theme was, _Objects you can find in a hardware store_. Tori thought about it, and then she began to list some of them.

"_Lumber, Crazy Glue, Scotch Tape, Hammers, Nails, Screwdrivers, Saws, Hacksaws, Red paint, Glue, quick drying cement…What else…"_

Tori made some coffee for herself from the instant coffee Jade had bought today, while looking over and checking how many lines she had to fill. She leaned against her kitchen counter and placed the book on it and checked her refrigerator to see if she could make herself something to eat, despite already eating with Andre when she was outside with him earlier.

* * *

_**The Halfway Inn **_

_11:20 [night]_

Rolling off to the side after riding Andre for all that he was worth, Jade was a sweaty mess. Sex with a Guy was nothing like what she was used to with Tori- probably because she was the 'guy' most of the time if not all of the time. _The intrusive invading penis that took her symbol of proof she was an untainted young woman, was gone, but not because she could no nothing about it- but because she chose NOT to do anything about it. The feeling was like trying to fit something really large than it really wasn't inside of her, she gave herself to Andre in the most submissive of all positions- Missionary. She now knew why Tori bellowed out loud, and Moaned as she thrusted her rubber dildo in and out of her._

_But when he was finally in, and the burning sensation came and slowly faded away, the red flowing fluid escaping out of Jade's opened flower and making a small pool of red that stained the bed beneath her, signaled the end of her emotional connection to Tori. But what came after while Andre waited like a gentleman to wait for Jade to get adjusted to his length and width, was a rocky, bumpy and jagged experience for her. His thrusts were not rushed, they were predetermined, filled with great power and what she tried to imagine was love from a boy behind those thrusts also. _

_Her femininity surfaced slowly as small squeals escaped from her which changed from initial deep manly groans, her mouth opened up to release gasps and to help her quick pace of breathing. Apart from the vocal sounds only coming from her, the noises their smacking young teen bodies made, was hypnotizing, fascinating and exciting to her auditory sense because these sounds of sex came not from her and Tori- but from someone who has reflected her deepest vision of herself and her convictions. And, from someone who she could see falling in love with. _

Of course when the fun was over, they both moved off from the bed, dressed themselves on their own side of the bed and walked out of their hotel room. Andre held open the passenger side door for Jade, closed it when she was in and walked around to get to his door, He saw Jade lean over and undo the lock on his door from the back window of his car. _One of the Great Ones_. He smiled and opened his door and started up his car engine. Before he could push on the gas, Jade placed her hand on his which was on working the stick shift. He looked over at her, the normal scowl expression she had on all night was gone. A calm and serene expression had taken over her.

"_Andre…I know I forced you to do something you probably didn't want to do, but I…I've become attracted to you. I think…I think I love you. __**Wait! **__I mean I can see myself falling in-"_

Andre kissed her, his hand caressing the side of her face and pushing some of her mussed strands of hair away from her face. Jade was more relaxed in their kiss, Andre could feel it. Their lips parted, they stared at each other and chuckled and laugh. Voice or no voice, Andre still expressed laughter like Jade was doing and anyone else in the world. Andre pressed his foot on the gas and took Jade back to her car which was parked near Jaguar Park.

Back near Jaguar Park, Andre stepped out of his car to open the door for Jade, she stepped out brushing back some of her hair with her fingers. She borrowed some blank index cards and wrote something on them, she handed them to Andre and stood back to see him read them.

_[Index Card]_

"_I had a strangely good time with you Andre, I know this wasn't a date, far from it. I know you probably feel like some kind of Rent-boy after forcing you to do all of this, but I want to make it up to you for not ratting me out to the Man. I'm giving you my phone number, so you can give me a text or call me whenever you want. Ok forget about that part about calling me, but Maybe you can arrange a time we can meet up?"_

Andre scratched the back of his head, stroked his chin and wrote something on the bottom one of the card's. Jade kept her arms and hands behind her back and waited for his written response. He gave her the card back, to which she read immediately.

_[Index Card]_

"_I really like you Jade, but after what happened tonight. I'm going to need some time to think about it, expect a text from me in a few days."_

Not really the kind of Answer she was expecting, but definitely better than being outright rejected. Andre leaned in and gave her forehead a kiss and jumped back into his car.

* * *

**Author's Time Lapse**

_**Thursday**_**, **_13, March - __**Thursday**__, 20, March 2014,_

The day after Sleeping with Andre Harris and with a boy for the first time, Jade went back home and "made up" with Tori, showering her with attention, love and kisses. This came as a good sign to Tori who found a balance with still being in love with Jade but pretending to go out only to go on dates with Andre and end the night rutting against him or thrusting back against his own thrusting hips.

Jade would get invited out to eat at four star restaurants by Andre, they would talk using cards and having Jade share stories of her life. The stories that she would share had omitted facts and pieces only to be replaced by fabricated events like her and her family going to Disney land when she was 10, or how they went on an African Safari when she was 13. True life events like how she was disowned by her own mother and father, being taken in by a local crime/ drug lord, being trained in the arts of crime and already being in a romantic relationship with a female were all purposely left out for his emotional and mental protection.

Whether it was taking Tori to the AMC Burbank 16 Movie theater one day, or it was taking Jade to a Bob's Big Boy Diner after taking her to get her first Tattoo on her thigh later on in the night or the next day; Andre was not the person who came out the with the most benefits as most of his friends believed him to have. Juggling his school responisbilities along with going out with two different girls without letting the other find out was a strain on one of his many Fundamental Axioms: _Keep no Lies to The One Who You are Entrusting Your Heart and Mind Too les Those Two Become Separated From One Another. _

While Andre tried his best to keep both girls happy and satisfied, Jade and Tori's fracturing relationship surprisingly became more strengthened thanks in part to both girls keeping their infidelity a secret from one another, and finding a Third friend, a forbidden lover, and a secret person who served as someone who they could find strength when they argued with each other or hit a few bumps in their relationship; Andre Harris.

Tori and Andre's relationship started off more on a friendly ground, that later on became more intimate and was lead by emotions and shared spiritual beliefs about the world and love. Compared to the relationship which Jade and Andre had, theirs started on a physical note, which for the most part stood on that stage until Jade slowly opened up to him, their relationship was lead by Hardcore ideas about Life, Authority, Problems, Attitude, Politics and The State of The Country.

Even though Jade was still very much in love with Tori, she knew she could no longer keep away from Andre anymore than she could stay away from Loving Tori, committing crimes and disturbing the public. She also came to terms that her lesbian life came to an end the moment she allowed Andre In, being Bi-sexual was more…comfortable.

* * *

**Friday**

_21, March 2014, 4:40 [Evening] _

But like the good and almost perfect things in life, everything always came full circle. The agents of Life, Love, Forgiveness and Truth always made sure of it, les they became their opposite in the process of bringing forth these things to people.

Coming back from a long trip scoping out northern cities like Fresno and Bakersfiled for Small Banks, Jade and Tori returned back to their home base, ate dinner and took a warm shower together. They laughed at jokes they told one another, kissed and felt each other's bodies. Their kisses which were once fervent and true with love, became long drawn out slow stale kisses.

When they were finished with showering, they dried and clothed themselves in their bedroom. They let each other know that they had plans to go outside alone, with someone or not, that information was left out on purpose. Both girls were comfortable with that and got on their phones and texted Andre, unbeknownst to the other that they were texting the same person.

* * *

**Text Message **(Tori)

AT&T 5:00PM 90%

**Messages** _Andre Harris _**Edit**

"_Hey Andre, I was wondering if you would like to take me out tonight to somewhere special. I really missed you these past few hours, I know I texted you earlier that I was going to be away for a few hours, but now I'm back. I'm up for whatever you want to do. I'll be waiting for you in Capybara Recreation Park." - Don't keep me waiting to long, Ok. _

* * *

**Text Message **(Jade)

AT&T 5:10PM 80%

**Messages** _Andre Harris _**Edit**

"_Sup Mister Weapons of Ass Destruction, I just came back from punching that Jerky camel I told you about a few days ago. I'm in the mood for Italian, or Chinese or whatever you want to eat. Maybe afterwards you can eat some vanilla off of my body and I can suck the fudge out of you? Sounds like a good idea? I'll be waiting for you in Jaguar Park- Don't you dare stand me up, XOXO. _

* * *

**The Roof, Hollywood Arts**

_5:15 [Evening] _

"_Why Now!? Why did both of them have to ask me out on the same Damn Day! I should have just turned down both of them when I had the chance, or one of them- Damnit I don't Anymore! Thanks a lot Sandman, I mean thanks a lot Dad! Sing the song three times and he was bound to answer."_

Andre stared at the text messages on the screen of his phone, unsure of what to do or who to turn down, all he knew was that he if did not make a decision- any decision, there would be serious consequences.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_**Forever and Ever**_** (1****st**** Ending)**

**(!)** _Continued in Chapter 8_


	8. Chapter 8: Forever and Ever

**Disclaimer: **"Characters and Setting from The Television show Victorious, Belong to Dan Schneider and The Nickelodeon Company. Any other Places and Characters are my own. Also, I do not support any form of Criminal activities nor do the characters belonging to Dan Schneider, This only a work of Fan-Fiction."

**(!)** _"The Time for Multiple Endings has Arrived, My idea behind this Story was never to have one official ending but a multitude of SHORT Original Endings. Andre's decisions will determine how this story will end and what will happen to all the characters. Read the endings, and choose one that jives with you. Be warned, some pretty heavy scenes in the "Bad" outcomes."_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Forever and Ever (1**__**ST**__** ENDING)**_

**Friday**

_21, March 2014, 5:30 [Evening] _

_**Andre's Bedroom, Harris Residence **_

Andre went back home after losing track of time while he was on the roof of the school trying to make a decision, each minute that passed by was a minute spent not being with either Tori or Jade. Out of everyone to be given this task of "Choose You're Poison" he was probably the one and only person on earth dealing with this dilemma. He got himself in this position, and he could get himself out of it with the right plan and…oh what the hell was he trying to do-There was no way out of this. The only he thing he could do was hope he chose the right girl to spend his Friday night with.

Andre stepped out of his school clothes, jumped into his shower and took short Luke warm shower. Jumped out of his shower when he was done, and got into his best clothes. He made his decision, he grabbed his cars keys and walked out of his home.

* * *

**Capybara Recreation Park**

_6:10 [Evening]_

Andre drove to the park blocks away from his high school, Met up with Tori who was swinging on the same swing he was on when they first met. Tori looked over her shoulder and spotted Andre, she swung while still on the swing and lurched forward out of it and into the arms of Andre Harris. Andre looked nervous at first, but his worried expression left when she leaned in to embrace him. Andre's eagerness and tense muscles relaxed, with his mind made up- he hugged Tori and kept her in his arms.

Tori relaxed back into his embrace, she leaned her head against his shoulder and stood like that. Her breath against his shoulder. They held each other without saying anything. Andre closed his eyes and held her tighter against him. Tori nuzzled her head in closer to his neck, the heat from her breath grew more intense. Her lips nudged his throat, she kissed him. Her kisses trailed upwards until both of their lips meshed together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Jaguar Park **

_8:00 [Night]_

He was late, and he wasn't coming. Jade stared at the name of Andre on her phone as one of her contacts, she texted him and sent him numerous messages. Messages he would never answer since he decided to leave his phone at home. He did so in order to enjoy his night with Tori without any distractions from her. Jade had water coming down from her eyes that trailed down to her nose and on her lips. She looked up at the night sky, stuck her hand out in front of her and shoved her phone into one of the pocket's of her pants. It was raining, well starting to rain.

Jade wasn't crying, but the rain definitely made it look so. She turned and made her way out of the park, however long it took-Jade was going to make Andre pay. But first she needed to find him.

* * *

**Big Mama's and Papa's Pizzeria **

_10:00 [Night]_

Jade knew from her "conversation" with Andre that he lived near Burbank, so he couldn't have gotten far. It took her more than two hours, but she caught her guy when she spotted someone with his kind of hair sitting inside a large pizzeria/ restaurant from across a boulevard. The street light was green, so her initial response was to just wait until it turned red, but while she waited- she squinted her eyes and took a closer look and saw Andre had company.

This other person appeared to be a female, and she looked…

"_No…Oh God No! Tori! He's been…She's been dating Him!? _**HIM!?"** Nature appeared to be on Jade's side, a large and loud thunderclap thundered near by. Lightning flashed and parked cars sirens echoes and rang all over the boulevard. She decided to go back home, and wait for Tori to come back home.

* * *

**Magnolia Burbank Twnhses, E Magnolia Blvd, L.A **

_12:30 [Midnight] - 7:30 [Morning]_

Jade waited patiently for Tori to come back home, but as the hours slowly and cruelly went by, her anger, jealousy and spitefulness won out in the war raging on inside of her. She went to bed, removed her shoes and her jacket; closed her eyes and went to sleep.

When she opened her eyes once more, Jade saw the familiar orange glow of morning dawning over The city of Angels. Lying next to her was Tori who was still asleep, the expression on her sleeping face was one of serenity, joy and fulfillment. At least, that's what Jade saw on the face of her Tori. It then came to her what had happened to Tori when they first arrived here, it was because of him why their relationship was straining. She knew what she had to do, but she would have to wait until it got dark.

**8:30 [Night]**

When night came and the cool weather that accompanied it, Jade was preparing to go outside- when she got a text from Andre who asked her if they should meet up. She answered in one word "Yes" she grabbed her bolero jacket, car keys and jumped in her coach craft.

* * *

**Jaguar Park**

Waiting for her under the same tree that he and Jade kissed for the first time that one fateful night, He was looking his finest like on that night also. He looked very proud and comfortable looking like a gentleman, if he could wear clothes like that everyday and night-he would. But such days and night where gentlemen and ladies would look like they were going to a big band club were over and done with it. He told jade exactly where he was going to be at, there was no way she could get lost; not in this park.

Andre spotted someone approaching him, Yep, it was no surprise. It was definitely Jade West, she looked happy and calm and not like she wanted to kill him at all. Should he be scared? He new the risks of calling her out here, he trusted she would be calm and civil about this. Hopefully.

Jade kept walking over to him but stopped halfway across from him, she placed both of her hands behind her back, waved some of her hair behind her shoulders and smiled and blinked. Andre smiled, weakly though, but smiled back at her nonetheless. He began to walk over to her, The heels of his Stacy Adam shoes made heavy sounds when they stepped on the pavement.

"_**STOP!…" **_Jade shouted at him with an outstretched arm and raised hand, Andre did as she commanded.

"Andre…I came to tell you that…I loved you, I had a wonderful time with you and It was great getting to know you. But I decided that…this just isn't going to work out between us, **I'M SORRY!"**

Andre didn't look that hurt, he looked relieved and happy, sad for her but still- it was a bitter sweet moment. He hurried over to her and waited for a moment, then hugged her and hugged her tightly.

"Andre…can I share something with you? You know that brunette you've been seeing…she's my girlfriend. Her Name is Tori Vega…You like her a lot don't you."

Everything, all sound from the blowing wind, car horns and barking dogs- Everything vanished from his auditory sense. Andre slowly pulled away from Jade, he watched her slowly raising her face to stare at him. My God, there was no sign of even the moon's light reflecting off of her eyes- only dull light green dots for eyes.

Jade pulled out a 9mm equipped with a suppressor from her lower back, pressed it against Andre's stomach and…

Like in the movies he once saw, he saw his whole life flash before his eyes. From his 5th birthday to graduating out of junior high school, then moving on up to High school where he met good friends, Tori and Jade.

_**PFFUTT **_

Jade fired once into his stomach, Andre looked down at his wound squirting out blood like a squirt gun. He hunched over, held his wound and coughed. He turned around and staggered away from Jade as best as he could, Jade's empty eyes finally gave way to tears that she's been holding back since yesterday when she found out Tori had been seeing Andre and vice versa.

_[If I can make my way to the other side of Sorrow, Then I don't need Warmth or Tomorrow anymore]_

"_You only Cared about Your Happiness and Hers...What About Mine Andre? What About __**MINE!" **_Jade fired a shot into the back of his right calf, dropping him. Andre grabbed the back of his calf, he was in pain-but she didn't care.

"_I though I found Happiness…A Friend, A lover…A…It's terrible to lose someone we love Andre, but I lost myself in a good way Loving you." _

_[The dream that landed In the Darkness of Silence, Who?… Is this light that briefly spilled on my cheeks.]_

Andre tried to crawl away, but the blazing hot metals inside of his body began to cool down and started to raise the searing pain levels up. Tears flowed like a river out of his eyes, blood and tear trails were being created in his futile attempt to escape. But there was no hope, not even an increment-this was it for him. He did the sign of the cross and began to pray, putting both of his hands in prayer.

Jade came over, pointed her gun at him…but lowered it. She saw him praying, for some odd reason this made her cry even more. She kicked him in his sides, stomped on his chest and stomach, he grimaced and silently cried out.

"_If I was just you're downtime, you're spare-time, part-time, if you couldn't be there for me all of the time…you were never even worth my Time." _she raised her gun and aimed it at his head, Andre closed his eyes and embraced the next world.

**PFFUTT **(Echoes)

* * *

**Magnolia Burbank Twnhses, E Magnolia Blvd, L.A **

10:00 [Night]

_[Why?… Without knowing the method to stop an all too fragile world, I was simply wishing, that's right, oblivion.]_

Tori was finishing the word puzzle book she began when Jade stormed out of their home a few days ago. She heard the clicking of the front door, she went over to welcome Jade back home…but when Jade walked inside- she saw that she was covered in blood. Tori wasn't that surprised at first, but she would be when Jade opened up a balled up hand and handed Tori Andre's silver chain.

Their appeared to be no life in her eyes, only emptiness, she cracked at smile and spoke. "It's real silver…how much do you think we can get from this Tori?"

"OH MY GOD!…WHAT DID YOU DO!" Tori shouted while bursting into tears.

_[If I can make my way to the other side of Sorrow, Then I'd like not to feel anything beyond this anymore.] _

"I got rid of the competition…you do remember what you told me in Montana, Right Babe. You are my doll face Jade, Mine, _Forever and Ever."_

For the first time since getting together with Jade, did Tori see Jade for what she was. The longer she danced with a demon, the longer she was going to stay in Hell. Jade looked Andre's chain and walked into her bedroom-locking the door.

_[Why?… The repeating words, the collapse promise, echoed conspicuously and beautifully, and now, severed.]_

_[Will you return to the other side of despair? The utmost love entrusts it's unblemished body to the eternal sail.]_

_[If I can make my way to the other side of sorrow, Then I won't fear the lonely slumber anymore.] _

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Days later, Jade and Tori decided to move north up to Canada. Jade was driving the car, wearing sun glasses and had a toothpick in-between her lips. Wearing Andre's silver chain around her neck, was Tori Vega who stroked it with one hand while resting her other hand on Jade's thigh. She looked…Absent in the eyes. It was like she wasn't even in the same world as Jade was._

**END**

* * *

**Information **

This is a Jori Ending brought upon when Andre chose Tori over Jade. Andre, sadly of course met his end at Jade's gun.

The Italicized words in brackets are Translated lyrics from a Japanese song famous for accompanying the "Bad" ending(s) of the anime and Visual Novel, _School Days_. It's called _**Kanashimi No Mukou He**_. Check it out on you tube while reading the climax of this ending.

The Titles for the other Endings will be named after some of my favorite songs.

* * *

_**(!) Next Ending in Chapter 10. **_


	9. Chapter 9: I Don't Love You

**Disclaimer: **"Characters and Setting from The Television show Victorious, Belong to Dan Schneider and The Nickelodeon Company. Any other Places and Characters are my own. Also, I do not support any form of Criminal activities nor do the characters belonging to Dan Schneider, This only a work of Fan-Fiction."

**(!)** _"Welcome to the Second Ending to this Short Story, a Quick heads up, This chapter is just like the last only reversed. Also, let me just say Thank you to everyone who has been following this Story, I know I haven't made it easy to read or follow. Read and Enjoy, Sort of."_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: I Don't Love You (2**__**ND**__** ENDING)**_

**Friday**

_21, March 2014, 5:30 [Evening] _

_**Andre's Bedroom, Harris Residence **_

Andre went back home after losing track of time while he was on the roof of the school trying to make a decision, each minute that passed by was a minute spent not being with either Tori or Jade. Out of everyone to be given this task of "Choose You're Poison" he was probably the one and only person on earth dealing with this dilemma. He got himself in this position, and he could get himself out of it with the right plan and…oh what the hell was he trying to do-There was no way out of this. The only he thing he could do was hope he chose the right girl to spend his Friday night with.

Andre stepped out of his school clothes, jumped into his shower and took a short Luke warm shower. Jumped out of his shower when he was done, and got into his best clothes. He made his decision, he grabbed his cars keys and walked out of his home.

* * *

**Jaguar Park **

_6:10 [Evening]_

Andre drove further away from where he lived until he reached the edge of Jaguar Park, there he met up with Jade who waited for him sitting right under the same tree where she kissed him and a boy for the first time. She heard a car's engine nearby turning off, someone stepping outside of it and running inside of the park. She spotted Andre running over to her, he looked tired and a little nervous-but nonetheless he was finally here. She knew he wouldn't stand her up, not after all that they've been through and shared with one another.

Andre hunched over, rested his hands on his thighs and caught his breath. With oxygen back in his lungs, and his breathing pattern stable-He rose up and walked over towards her. Jade pulled him in and embraced him, Andre caressed the back of her head, brushing his fingers into her head of black hair. Jade hugged him tightly, locking her hands and fingers behind his back. Jade nuzzled her head in closer to his neck, her lips pressed against the center of his neck and gave him small kisses. Andre breathed in and out, Jade could swear she felt the pulse on his neck on her lips. What on earth was he so wired up for. His hands which caressed the back of her head, slowly went down towards her back and down to her firm, luscious teardrop booty. God Damn.

Jade smirked, and lightly punched him on his arm. "Our date hasn't even started yet, hold those horses you call hormones boy."

* * *

**Capybara Recreation Park**

_8:00 [Evening]_

It was getting late, Maybe he didn't get her text message. Maybe he did, and if he did-why wasn't he coming. Perhaps there was something wrong with her, maybe she lacked the right curves for him-or maybe he had found someone else. NO, Andre wasn't like Marcus, he was true and faithful. He loved her, even if he couldn't say it, his love and energy spoke volumes to her. Just for tonight, she would give him a pass and let this moment of being stood up Go.

Tori swallowed her pride and walked out of the dark, lonely park. She wandered around the area for a bit, she didn't feel quite like going home just yet. She wandered around the outside grounds of Hollywood Arts High School, she came around a fence that kept people on the outside, outside of the football field. It looked a lot more different with no players running across the field and no spectators or students to cheer them on from the empty bleachers. She really wish she could have more time with him, and what way than to go back to school.

No, Jade would never allow it. And what if she could, then what? How could she face him, his teachers and students and pretend to put on this happy, innocent and oblivious of how the world works Girl Façade. A gust of cold air blew all around her, she shivered and figured it was best if she went back home.

* * *

**The Blue Moon Hotel**

_9:30 [Night]_

Gripping the bed sheets on both sides with clenched fists, Jade moaned, breathed heavily and arched her neck as she raised her head just for a bit to see Andre's glistening muscular dark beautiful body working her own for all that she was worth. Continuously trying to be the tough one this whole night, Jade screamed out violently each time Andre rammed himself in and out of her in quick violent thrusts only to transition to a modest pace of thrusting, he just happened to be grazing her G-Spot and she knew that he knew that.

Andre licked his lips, enjoying her large alabaster color Breasts bouncing up and down each time he thrusted inside of her, and how she clawed his arms leaving scratch marks on his dark glistening skin. Each time he pushed in a little deeper, She clenched herself around him, making the moment feel better than it already was. Jade gripped her bed sheets harder, then Anchored her hands around Andre's arms and sunk her nails inside of his sensitive flesh as he repeatedly, proudly and knowingly rubbed against her G-spot with each skin smacking, violent thrust. His hands were clenched on her hips, so he angled his with his thrusts to get a better sensation of her hot, lubricated and pulsing love tunnel that constricted around his equally hot, lubed and twitching meat rod.

"_**Right There Andre!…MMMMM THERE! Oh GOD!" **_Jade Ululated.

Andre smirked, reaching down between her quivering legs to rub her clit at the same time while making her writhe and thrash around like a goldfish out of water. He made sure not to move and focus on solely hitting her sweet, sweet spot. She was so Beautiful, but she still resisted him even during copulation, but that's what he loved about being with her-the chance to dominate someone as equally strong as him.

"_**Andre!…FUCK!…HERE IT CO…CO…OOOHHH FUUCCCKKK!" **_Jade's back arched, her arms and legs went rock stiff, her toes and fingers curled and her neck went Crescent-Shaped.

Andre followed her and Exploded inside of her, They had the option of using a Condom, but she wanted to feel all of him, if just one more time. His hot seed flowed inside of her while her own orgasm washed over her.

Jade's chest while raised up to the roof of their hotel room, offered up her breasts for Andre to do whatever he wanted to do with them. They were white covered in sweet sex sweat, they were extremely perky and her pink nipples and areolas just begged to be suckled on. Andre answered that call, while Jade was in the throes of her Vaginal and Clitoral induced Bliss. Her hot juices drenched his rod and squirted all over his abs and their pressed bodies. Andre slobbered all over her breasts, bit and pulled on her nipples, Jade squeaked and gasped as he bit down and pulled on them a little harder.

They relaxed and came down from their bliss, Andre rested on Jade and slowly suckled on her nipples. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. _"I love you Andre."_

Jade whispered into his ear, Andre pulled his lips away from one of her erect nipples and looked at her. He smiled at her, looking almost like he was going to cry. But he knew better than to show weakness when in front of her. He shook off that feeling and kissed her-Jade kissed back. His clear semen slowly flowed out of her while Andre was still inside of her, his rod slowly becoming flaccid.

* * *

**Magnolia Burbank Twnhses, E Magnolia Blvd, L.A **

_11:30 [Night]_

Tori laid in her bed, with her bed sheets over her entire body, and her phone in her hands. The strong brightness of her phone was the only light that shined in her room, but it was also the light that kept her oblivious to the darkness happening all around her. She went through photos she and Andre took of each other while together on dates a few days ago.

She came across one of Andre wrapping his arms around her from behind, in the picture she held his face close to hers as he kissed her cheek. She smiled and teared up a bit. _"Goodnight Andre…I'll see you soon." _

* * *

**Saturday**

_22, March 2014, 4:30 _

**Magnolia Burbank Twnhses, E Magnolia Blvd, L.A**

_4:30 [Morning]_

Waking up next to Jade who lied next to her, Tori jumped out of bed early and stepped into her Shower to take a long lukewarm shower. She stepped back outside and walked into her room to the sight of Jade waking up. Jade stepped out of their bed and walked past Tori who was drying her hair and was still wet, her whole body. Jade yawned and gave Tori's booty a swat, Tori jumped and turned around to face Jade, giving her a weak smile.

"I'm gonna take a long shower Tori, don't bother me ok." Jade notified her.

"I don't think there's hot water, or at most it's not hot enough. I might need to talk to management about that." Tori Responded right back.

Midway into drying her hair with a blow-dryer, Jade's phone made the sound effect after receiving a text message. Tori lifted a dry pair of panties on and slipped some jeans on while she was at it. She Then walked over to a small book bag lying down on the floor and picked it up, it was Jade's. while she lifted it up by one of the shoulder straps, something fell out of it from an unzipped side.

Tori recognized what it was, it was a box of condoms-there was a packet that was opened with it's rolled up condom still inside of it. What on earth would Jade need Condoms for? Their toys were clearly toys and there was no need to put condoms on those-it's not like they were going to impregnate each other with them.

She checked Jade's Phone and saw on the screen, "1 Text message Received, Sender- Andre Harris."

Impossible…there was no way that the person who Andre saw last night was Jade, that was HER girlfriend. But she was also HIS girlfriend, Tori dropped Jade's phone, making the hand that held it into a fist. There was no Way-Absolutely NO WAY That those two knew each other, and if they did; then they purposely withheld that information from her. They were both in on it.

"_No…I don't believe it…I have to ask him and find out if they know each other. And if he says no, and that it's actually another Andre Harris texting Jade…Then everything's ok. But if he's lying to me…"_

Tori walked out of her bedroom and walked into her kitchen, grabbed a kitchen knife from inside a cabinet and searched for some tape in some of the other cabinets. She found a roll of duck tape and tore some and methodically wrapped it around the blade with a half smile. With the blade wrapped in tape, Tori walked back into her room and took her shoes, socks, shirt and jacket out to the living room.

With herself now completely dressed, she looked great but didn't feel great. Tori took her duck tape covered knife and pushed it into the pocket of her jeans. She took the car, and chose not to walk based on where she was going. Tori pulled out her phone and texted Andre about meeting up her.

* * *

**Text Message **(Tori)

AT&T 5:00PM 70%

**Messages** _Andre Harris _**Edit**

"_Hi Andre, mind meeting up with me in Wildwood Canyon Park, it's a pretty big park I know, but I really feel like seeing you since you didn't come and meet up with me last night. I forgive you though, but I really need a few answers from you if we're going to continue this relationship. See you soon." _

* * *

**Wildwood Canyon Park**

Getting her message, Andre hopped into his own vehicle and drove over to Wildwood Park, or as many people in the area called it, "The Wilds" because of all the parties teenagers and young adults threw. Andre parked his car on the side of the road he took to get here and went over to sit at a Picnic Table. He sat and waited, and waited and waited some more.

Was she even coming? Maybe this was payback for standing her up Last night. He deserved it, he deserved to feel alone and unwanted. Just Then…suddenly, his phone rang from a text message that he received. Andre checked to see who it was from…it was From Tori.

"_Jade told me everything Andre, I called her before I could get there. She told me that she loves you. Truly Loves You…I Love Her…but I also Love You…that's why to…to get over you…you have to Turn…AROUND" _

Andre dropped his phone, he felt extremely uncomfortable and Nauseous while he turned around and then…**SQWELP**.

Tori was behind him the whole time, her hair hung low, keeping most of her face covered. Shielding him from seeing the tears flowing out of her eyes and staining her cheeks. The handle of a kitchen knife was gripped tightly in both of her hands, the blade pierced the spot where his heart was located at. Andre looked shell shocked, Completely Blank. Tori walked backwards- slowly puling the knife out of Andre's chest.

Blood squirted out of his wound and stained Andre's shirt, Andre placed a hand over his wound took a look at the blood on his hand. He turned back around on the table and began to write something down on the surface of the picnic table. Andre moved his hand up, down, to the side, making a letter S and many others. He then lowered his head on the surface of the table, with his last strength he rested the side of his face so the last thing he could see was the evening sky. Tori walked over and read his last message, She dropped the bloody knife and covered her mouth as she broke down in tears.

"_I Love You Tori Vega…And Then Some. 3"_

Tori cried and cried, grabbing the bloody knife and pointing it at her throat, but the smile Andre had on his dead face prevented her from going there. Tori flung the knife as far as she could and ran back over to the CoachCraft, she started up her engine and drove off. Leaving Andre's bleeding body Alone, a white butterfly flew over to his body and rested near the side he was looking over at. It was Rare, for butterflies to be out so early that is; it wasn't even summer.

* * *

**Epilogue **

_Months after Andre has passed away, the Feds were onto Jade and Tori who made a smart decision to leave the country early and settle in a small little community in Iceland. It took them several months to learn the Icelandic language, but when they were fluent enough in it; they bough their own home with the bank money they stole several months ago. _

_Sitting on a bench in their backyard, Tori was dressed warmly in a pair of sweat pants, a pink turtle neck and rested a coffee mug on her lap. She stared at the mountains in the distance who had the orange glow of the sun reflecting on their peaks. Flying over to her, a white butterfly landed on her head and spread it wings. Giving the impression she had a butterfly hairclip. _

Jade came out to their backyard and joined Tori, she spotted the butterfly on Tori's head and smiled. She told Tori the butterfly was back again. To which Tori tried swatting it away. It flew away back into the cold clear orange sky.

"_That's like the third time it's come back Tori." _Jade shared, _"I know…its gone today, only to be back tomorrow_." Tori responded.

**END**

* * *

**Information **

This is another Jori Ending but With Tori taking revenge on Andre Harris instead of Jade. Sucks, I know.

The last two Endings to come will have more Better outcomes for all of them. Then it's back to continuing my Broken Crowns Story.

The Title of this Chapter is the same as the song by The Band _"My Chemical Romance." _It was a Major driving force when I was writing out this Chapter.

* * *

_**(!) Next Ending in Chapter 10.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Let's Fall In Love

**Disclaimer: **"Characters and Setting from The Television show Victorious, Belong to Dan Schneider and The Nickelodeon Company. Any other Places and Characters are my own. Also, I do not support any form of Criminal activities nor do the characters belonging to Dan Schneider, This only a work of Fan-Fiction."

**(!)** _"Welcome to The Third Ending of This Short Story, This Ending is more Sweet and less Bitter I promise. If you made it this far, maybe you're willing to go a little further and checking out the last Ending. Read, Leave a Comment and Choose your Ending."_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Let's Fall In Love (3****RD**** ENDING)**_

**Friday**

_21, March 2014, 5:30 [Evening] _

_**Andre's Bedroom, Harris Residence **_

Andre went back home after losing track of time while he was on the roof of the school trying to make a decision, each minute that passed by was a minute spent not being with either Tori or Jade. Out of everyone to be given this task of "Choose You're Poison" he was probably the one and only person on earth dealing with this dilemma. He got himself in this position, and he could get himself out of it with the right plan and…oh what the hell was he trying to do-There was no way out of this. The only he thing he could do was hope he chose the right girl to spend his Friday night with.

Andre stepped out of his school clothes, jumped into his shower and took a short Luke warm shower. While he was in his shower, he had an epiphany, If he chose Tori then Jade would be heartbroken. If he went Jade, then Tori would be Heartbroken. Clearly there would be no winner here-Including him.

Tori had great qualities that attracted him to her, she was kind, sincere, beautiful and had a great spirit inside of her. She wasn't bad around the eyes and curves department neither. Then there was Jade West, Tough, a diamond in the rough, well rounded in the ways of fighting and intimidation. But she had something else, a young girl crying out to be loved Originating in the farthest corner inside of her psyche. To be claimed by Love and held in the embrace of Eternity. Plus she was also well "rounded" in many other parts.

There was only one thing left to do.

Andre stepped out of his shower when he was done, dried himself and jumped on his bed after clothing himself. He grabbed his phone and texted both girls, he sent them both similar messages explaining his choice not to show up to meet either of them tonight.

* * *

**Text Message **(Andre)

AT&T 6:00PM 90%

**Messages** _Tori Vega/ Jade West _**Edit**

"_My beloved {Jade/ Tori} The times I spent with you meant more to me than the times I spent alone dreaming about my dream girl, and going out with her to faraway places on earth for our dates. She does not hold a candle to your beauty/ Headstrong attitude which attracted me to you. I am writing this Message to you to tell you that I have not been faithful to you. For the past few days I have been seeing a girl named Tori Vega/ Jade West. Forgive me for keeping the presence of another girl in the dark from you, but because I cant speak as you know, I wanted to ask you to meet me tomorrow at Capybara Recreation Park tomorrow to give you both a proper apology. Meet me at 4 in the Afternoon." _

And with that last important word typed, _Apology_, Andre sent his message to both Tori and Jade and hoped for the best tomorrow. He turned off his phone, covered his face with both of his hands and sobbed quietly.

* * *

_**Jade and Tori**_

_6:30 [Evening]_

Turning on their phone to get to the message that they received from Andre and reading it from their respective locations, Tori and Jade were beyond surprised and justly angry, jealous and feeling betrayed. Tori squeezed her phone and bit her lower lip, bit down on it so much she cut her lip. Blood formed as a bed and then dripped from her lip. Tori tapped the top of her phone on her chin, thinking about what she wanted to do. Jade, out of everyone-why did it have to be her.

Over in Jaguar Park, Jade pulled out a knife she had concealed in a sheath inside of her pocket, and stabbed a tree over and over again. She pretend the tree was Andre and that he was cowering in fear and did his best to shield the most vulnerable spots on his body. In the throes of her jealous and angry mindset, Jade's stabs became less powerful and came to a slow halt.

Anger and Jealousy only lasted as long as the person who was harboring them to let it stay inside of them, festering and rotting that person's view of people, beliefs and central trust core. Jade took her knife back and slid it back into it's sheath. She found her center and breath in and out, before confronting Andre- she had to Confront Tori first.

* * *

**Magnolia Burbank Twnhses, E Magnolia Blvd, L.A **

7:30 [Night]

Jade was the first to return back home, she took a seat on her couch in the living room and kicked off her shoes. And removed her bolero jacket. The house was quiet, very quiet. Jade heard the front door opening and closing. Tori came in only a few minutes after she did. Jade felt uneasy, and she imagined Tori did also. Tori spotted Jade sitting on the couch and stopped, she looked like she wanted to say something-scratch that, more like scream it at Jade at the top of her lungs. Tori lifted one foot behind her and removed her shoe, then did the same to the other foot. She went over and sat on the couch, next to Jade. The obviousness of tension was as real as the look of hurt, betrayal and anger in both girls eyes. Something had to be said, or else the tension would spell their-

"_When did you meet him Tori…" _Jade asked, speaking up first.

"I met him the first day we got here, when I went outside to explore the neighborhood. I ventured inside a park and saw him swinging on a swing. Actually he was sitting on it. I saw that he looked like Marcus, I think I already told you about him. He looked a lot like him, we communicated using cards and him tracing letters on my hand. I fell for him like I fell for Marcus. I kept our relationship, you and me, a secret from him- and I kept him and me a secret from you. I'm Sorry Jade."

Jade lowered her head and looked at her nails, biting them and spitting them out like sunflower seeds. Jade took in a lot of air and released a long sigh, then blew a raspberry for added obvious sign of frustration. It was her turn to explain herself now.

"It's funny Tori, I met him on the 12th after I walked out of here in anger. Frustrated, I just felt like finding anyone and just hurting them, after I robbed them. I spotted him in Best Buy where I tailed him and tried to rob when he was at his car. Turned out he was experienced in disarming someone who had a gun and I guess a knife. I don't know what it was at first, but I like how he showed no fear of losing his life. Plus he had me pinned the same way Edward did so many years ago. I guess…that's when I became attracted to him.

Also, I have to tell you something else Tori…I…I'm no longer a-"

"Jade…it's ok. It's not like it would have been the same for me as it was for him."

Jade arched her neck and rested it on the top of her couch's back pillow, she covered her eyes with her hands and began to sob and whimper quietly. Tori dropped any and all distrust and misgivings about Jade for the moment and comforted her.

"All three of us Fucked up Jade, Me, You and Andre. we kept secrets from one another and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I don't know about you, but I'm going to go see Andre and get an apology from him-even though he can't speak."

Tori helped Jade off the couch and walked with her into their bedroom, they closed their door and locked it.

* * *

**Harris Residence **

12:00 [Midnight]

Tossing and Turning on his bed, wrapping his bed sheets around his arms and legs, Andre sunk deeper into a dream where he was visited by another African American boy, he wore the fanciest, whitest three piece suit he has ever seen on any one man or Boy. Not even the white admiral suits that real life navy officers wear for ceremonies compared to it's magnificence. There was only thing about this other dream figure, his face was veiled with a brilliant, Magnificent, Elegant White Flame that that in the center of a mile wide Lotus Flower that acted as a Halo for this young man.

"_Andre…Andre Harris…" _said the dream figure.

"How do you know my name…d..n why the h… is it so bright! Wait a sec…was I just censored?"

The Dream figure removed extended his hand and pressed it on Andre's forehead. Andre was shown 1,000 square scenarios extending in the Four main cardinal directions with him as the center. Above him he saw all the alternate lives he would have if he chose Tori, Below him he saw all the alternate lives if he chose Jade. To his West he saw all the negative outcomes if he chose one over the other and to his east he saw all the positive outcomes if certain conditions were met.

"Choose wisely Andre…this is all I can do for you…I have to return back to my Universe."

The dream figure pulled his hand away from Andre's forehead and disappeared in an brilliant yet quick implosion. Andre hand's twitched first, then his feet and then…

Andre's body lurched forward, his hands clawed and grabbed at nothing but air. He was choking on something, he jumped out of his bed and ran into his bathroom and turned on the faucet on his sink on. He drank some water and gargled some, he spit the gargled water into the sink and looked at himself in his mirror.

"Yes…he understood it now."

* * *

**Capybara Recreational Park**

3:30 [Afternoon]

Andre arrived sooner than he wanted to, but what the dream figure showed him really changed him for the Better. He waited patiently on the swing, looking at the sun and blue sky. He kicked some dirt with the tip of his shoes as he swung them back and forth.

"Andre…" said a voice from behind him.

Andre swung around on his swing and spotted Jade and Tori, Together. He was relieved to see them both, but felt a little odd seeing both girls standing so close together. Andre stood up from his swing, dusted his butt and got on his knees and bowed before both girls. Jade and Tori raised their eyebrows and stared at each other, confused. Was Andre Japanese? Or did he just preferred to apologize like them. Either way, he was off on a good start.

Andre rose up and pulled out an index card from his back pocket, he handed it to Jade who read it as soon as it was in her hand. Jade held up the card and began to read.

"Thank you Jade and Tori for coming out here at my request, I first want to "say" sorry to both of you. Please look at me before continuing to read what's on this card…"

Jade and Tori both looked at Andre who was back on his feet, he formed an "A" with his right hand, placed it against his chest and rotated it in a clockwise motion. Tori smiled and Jade smiled with her. With Andre's apology over, Jade returned back to reading the rest of what was on the card.

"_Forgive me, once again for being unfaithful to both of you. I could not choose one over the other since that would mean choosing my favorite between you two. To be honest, I viewed it as choosing which poison was going to kill me the quickest or the slowest. I would still love to pursue a relationship with one of you, but since you two are the girls, the decision to pursue a relationship at all with me is solely up to you two, or one of you." _

"Wow, forgiving and Smooth. I guess I can accept your Apology Andre." Said Jade.

"Me too, I'll accept your Apology also Andre. Well, Now that you have rightfully apologized to us Andre, it's time we apologize to you too."

Andre looked a little confused at what Tori had just said.

"You see Andre, me and Tori here are a couple. While we were going out with each other, we were also going out with you too. Neither I knew Tori was going out with you or she knew I was going out with you. When we got your text message yesterday, we talked to each other last night and decided on what we wanted to do…do you know what we decided on Andre?"

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Wednesday **

_28, May 2014, 6:30 [Evening]_

**Outskirts of Fairbanks, Alaska**

Inside of a Gable front House with a front porch, Jade sat on a couch petting the head of a Tibetan Mastiff which was resting it's head on her thigh while she watched television. Jade raised the volume on her television because over to her side, down a hallway she heard Tori moaning and yelling out loud and all the sweet sounds that came with hot rough sex. Jeffrey, their Tibetan Mastiff raised his head and looked around the living room. He jumped off of the couch and went into the kitchen to get a drink of water and eat some dog chow from his bowl.

Jade smiled and stood up from the couch to grab something to drink from the kitchen, she pulled out a glass out of from one of the top kitchen cabinets and filled it with fruit punch. She drank it at her leisure and sighed when she was done drinking the sugary red liquid. She walked over to her bedroom where she came upon Andre putting on his boxers, Tori throwing away a used condom into a nearby garbage basket and brushing her hair in the nude.

"_I Hope you enjoyed yourself Babe," _Jade told Tori, Kissing her. "Andre, it's our turn now. You know the drill, you choose the Morning activity, I choose the evening spot for dining and tonight I'm all yours, well after we pull off a daisy chain."

Andre blushed and scratched the top of his head while Jade and Tori laughed, Jeffrey went running into the room and jumped on their bed, licking Tori on her sweaty cheeks and lips.

Outside of their bedroom, resting on the kitchen counter was a newspaper from Los Angeles with Andre's photo on it. The title read, **"Local Burbank Boy Still Missing"** the paper went in detail of who this boy was and who he was last seen with. They described him as a young African American teenage boy with two females in a nearby park. His parents shared that he was a born mute and hoped that if he ran away he comes back home-and if someone kidnapped him, to please let him go.

**END**

* * *

**Information **

The Chapter's title is from the same song sung by Peaches and herb.

The last Ending will be an exact copy of this one except for the Epilogue, which of course will be different.

**(!)** _**Last Ending in Chapter 11."**_


	11. Chapter 11: Let The Old Dreams Die

**Disclaimer: **"Characters and Setting from The Television show Victorious, Belong to Dan Schneider and The Nickelodeon Company. Any other Places and Characters are my own. Also, I do not support any form of Criminal activities nor do the characters belonging to Dan Schneider, This only a work of Fan-Fiction."

**(!)** "Welcome to The Last Ending for This Short Story, The Epilogue for this one is the only thing that's different from the last ending. I want to say thank you to _Lushcoltrane_ and to my Boy _WeBeTheCrew_ for reviewing this crazy story up to this point. I also want to thank the people who made this story my number 1 visited story and my second most viewed story after House of Flesh II."

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Let The Old Dreams Die (Last Ending) **_

**Friday**

_21, March 2014, 5:30 [Evening] _

_**Andre's Bedroom, Harris Residence **_

Andre went back home after losing track of time while he was on the roof of the school trying to make a decision, each minute that passed by was a minute spent not being with either Tori or Jade. Out of everyone to be given this task of "Choose You're Poison" he was probably the one and only person on earth dealing with this dilemma. He got himself in this position, and he could get himself out of it with the right plan and…oh what the hell was he trying to do-There was no way out of this. The only he thing he could do was hope he chose the right girl to spend his Friday night with.

Andre stepped out of his school clothes, jumped into his shower and took a short Luke warm shower. While he was in his shower, he had an epiphany, If he chose Tori then Jade would be heartbroken. If he went Jade, then Tori would be Heartbroken. Clearly there would be no winner here-Including him.

Tori had great qualities that attracted him to her, she was kind, sincere, beautiful and had a great spirit inside of her. She wasn't bad around the eyes and curves department neither. Then there was Jade West, Tough, a diamond in the rough, well rounded in the ways of fighting and intimidation. But she had something else, a young girl crying out to be loved Originating in the farthest corner inside of her psyche. To be claimed by Love and held in the embrace of Eternity. Plus she was also well "rounded" in many other parts.

There was only one thing left to do.

Andre stepped out of his shower when he was done, dried himself and jumped on his bed after clothing himself. He grabbed his phone and texted both girls, he sent them both similar messages explaining his choice not to show up to meet either of them tonight.

* * *

**Text Message **(Andre)

AT&T 6:00PM 90%

**Messages** _Tori Vega/ Jade West _**Edit**

"_My beloved {Jade/ Tori} The times I spent with you meant more to me than the times I spent alone dreaming about my dream girl, and going out with her to faraway places on earth for our dates. She does not hold a candle to your beauty/ Headstrong attitude which attracted me to you. I am writing this Message to you to tell you that I have not been faithful to you. For the past few days I have been seeing a girl named Tori Vega/ Jade West. Forgive me for keeping the presence of another girl in the dark from you, but because I cant speak as you know, I wanted to ask you to meet me tomorrow at Capybara Recreation Park tomorrow to give you both a proper apology. Meet me at 4 in the Afternoon." _

And with that last important word typed, _Apology_, Andre sent his message to both Tori and Jade and hoped for the best tomorrow. He turned off his phone, covered his face with both of his hands and sobbed quietly.

* * *

_**Jade and Tori**_

_6:30 [Evening]_

Turning on their phone to get to the message that they received from Andre and reading it from their respective locations, Tori and Jade were beyond surprised and justly angry, jealous and feeling betrayed. Tori squeezed her phone and bit her lower lip, bit down on it so much she cut her lip. Blood formed as a bed and then dripped from her lip. Tori tapped the top of her phone on her chin, thinking about what she wanted to do. Jade, out of everyone-why did it have to be her.

Over in Jaguar Park, Jade pulled out a knife she had concealed in a sheath inside of her pocket, and stabbed a tree over and over again. She pretend the tree was Andre and that he was cowering in fear and did his best to shield the most vulnerable spots on his body. In the throes of her jealous and angry mindset, Jade's stabs became less powerful and came to a slow halt.

Anger and Jealousy only lasted as long as the person who was harboring them to let it stay inside of them, festering and rotting that person's view of people, beliefs and central trust core. Jade took her knife back and slid it back into it's sheath. She found her center and breath in and out, before confronting Andre- she had to Confront Tori first.

* * *

**Magnolia Burbank Twnhses, E Magnolia Blvd, L.A **

7:30 [Night]

Jade was the first to return back home, she took a seat on her couch in the living room and kicked off her shoes. And removed her bolero jacket. The house was quiet, very quiet. Jade heard the front door opening and closing. Tori came in only a few minutes after she did. Jade felt uneasy, and she imagined Tori did also. Tori spotted Jade sitting on the couch and stopped, she looked like she wanted to say something-scratch that, more like scream it at Jade at the top of her lungs. Tori lifted one foot behind her and removed her shoe, then did the same to the other foot. She went over and sat on the couch, next to Jade. The obviousness of tension was as real as the look of hurt, betrayal and anger in both girls eyes. Something had to be said, or else the tension would spell their-

"_When did you meet him Tori…" _Jade asked, speaking up first.

"I met him the first day we got here, when I went outside to explore the neighborhood. I ventured inside a park and saw him swinging on a swing. Actually he was sitting on it. I saw that he looked like Marcus, I think I already told you about him. He looked a lot like him, we communicated using cards and him tracing letters on my hand. I fell for him like I fell for Marcus. I kept our relationship, you and me, a secret from him- and I kept him and me a secret from you. I'm Sorry Jade."

Jade lowered her head and looked at her nails, biting them and spitting them out like sunflower seeds. Jade took in a lot of air and released a long sigh, then blew a raspberry for added obvious sign of frustration. It was her turn to explain herself now.

"It's funny Tori, I met him on the 12th after I walked out of here in anger. Frustrated, I just felt like finding anyone and just hurting them, after I robbed them. I spotted him in Best Buy where I tailed him and tried to rob when he was at his car. Turned out he was experienced in disarming someone who had a gun and I guess a knife. I don't know what it was at first, but I like how he showed no fear of losing his life. Plus he had me pinned the same way Edward did so many years ago. I guess…that's when I became attracted to him.

Also, I have to tell you something else Tori…I…I'm no longer a-"

"Jade…it's ok. It's not like it would have been the same for me as it was for him."

Jade arched her neck and rested it on the top of her couch's back pillow, she covered her eyes with her hands and began to sob and whimper quietly. Tori dropped any and all distrust and misgivings about Jade for the moment and comforted her.

"All three of us Fucked up Jade, Me, You and Andre. we kept secrets from one another and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I don't know about you, but I'm going to go see Andre and get an apology from him-even though he can't speak."

Tori helped Jade off the couch and walked with her into their bedroom, they closed their door and locked it.

* * *

**Harris Residence **

12:00 [Midnight]

Tossing and Turning on his bed, wrapping his bed sheets around his arms and legs, Andre sunk deeper into a dream where he was visited by another African American boy, he wore the fanciest, whitest three piece suit he has ever seen on any one man or Boy. Not even the white admiral suits that real life navy officers wear for ceremonies compared to it's magnificence. There was only thing about this other dream figure, his face was veiled with a brilliant, Magnificent, Elegant White Flame that that in the center of a mile wide Lotus Flower that acted as a Halo for this young man.

"_Andre…Andre Harris…" _said the dream figure.

"How do you know my name…d..n why the h… is it so bright! Wait a sec…was I just censored?"

The Dream figure removed extended his hand and pressed it on Andre's forehead. Andre was shown 1,000 square scenarios extending in the Four main cardinal directions with him as the center. Above him he saw all the alternate lives he would have if he chose Tori, Below him he saw all the alternate lives if he chose Jade. To his West he saw all the negative outcomes if he chose one over the other and to his east he saw all the positive outcomes if certain conditions were met.

"Choose wisely Andre…this is all I can do for you…I have to return back to my Universe."

The dream figure pulled his hand away from Andre's forehead and disappeared in an brilliant yet quick implosion. Andre hand's twitched first, then his feet and then…

Andre's body lurched forward, his hands clawed and grabbed at nothing but air. He was choking on something, he jumped out of his bed and ran into his bathroom and turned on the faucet on his sink on. He drank some water and gargled some, he spit the gargled water into the sink and looked at himself in his mirror.

"Yes…he understood it now."

* * *

**C****apybara Recreational Park**

3:30 [Afternoon]

Andre arrived sooner than he wanted to, but what the dream figure showed him really changed him for the Better. He waited patiently on the swing, looking at the sun and blue sky. He kicked some dirt with the tip of his shoes as he swung them back and forth.

"Andre…" said a voice from behind him.

Andre swung around on his swing and spotted Jade and Tori, Together. He was relieved to see them both, but felt a little odd seeing both girls standing so close together. Andre stood up from his swing, dusted his butt and got on his knees and bowed before both girls. Jade and Tori raised their eyebrows and stared at each other, confused. Was Andre Japanese? Or did he just preferred to apologize like them. Either way, he was off on a good start.

Andre rose up and pulled out an index card from his back pocket, he handed it to Jade who read it as soon as it was in her hand. Jade held up the card and began to read.

"Thank you Jade and Tori for coming out here at my request, I first want to "say" sorry to both of you. Please look at me before continuing to read what's on this card…"

Jade and Tori both looked at Andre who was back on his feet, he formed an "A" with his right hand, placed it against his chest and rotated it in a clockwise motion. Tori smiled and Jade smiled with her. With Andre's apology over, Jade returned back to reading the rest of what was on the card.

"_Forgive me, once again for being unfaithful to both of you. I could not choose one over the other since that would mean choosing my favorite between you two. To be honest, I viewed it as choosing which poison was going to kill me the quickest or the slowest. I would still love to pursue a relationship with one of you, but since you two are the girls, the decision to pursue a relationship at all with me is solely up to you two, or one of you." _

"Wow, forgiving and Smooth. I guess I can accept your Apology Andre." Said Jade.

"Me too, I'll accept your Apology also Andre. Well, Now that you have rightfully apologized to us Andre, it's time we apologize to you too."

Andre looked a little confused at what Tori had just said.

"You see Andre, me and Tori here are a couple. While we were going out with each other, we were also going out with you too. Neither I knew Tori was going out with you or she knew I was going out with you. When we got your text message yesterday, we talked to each other last night and decided on what we wanted to do. Do you know what we decided on Andre?"

* * *

**Epilogue**

**2 Years Later**

**Friday**

_20, May 2016, 3:30 [Afternoon]_

**Grand Rapids, Minnesota**

Throwing heavy bags filled with stolen jewelry into the trunk of their Coachcraft, Tori made sure the bags were all in and took up no additional space needed for the other bags of stolen jewelry to fit. She donned her custom made Kevlar bullet proof suit with some plating and padding when she and Jade robbed that bank in North Dakota Two years ago. Donning something else, Tori had on her sugar skull mask also.

Covering her back, Jade also had the same Kevlar bulletproof bodysuit and wearing her army skull mask as she fired bullets from her Thomson Sub-Machine Gun at nearby officers and oncoming squad cars.

"Those Bags All In Sugar Skull!" Jade shouted.

"Yeah!…There All in, let's bounce!" Tori replied, Jade walked over to her driver's seat still firing her weapon. Tori also fired at the local law enforcement encircling them. She fired her 'Matilda' 9mm Handgun witch had Burst fire capability at cops in front of the car and some hiding behind their cars.

"Get in Sugar Skull! Time to give these Assholes The Slip…Slippery Grease Button Attack!"

Tori jumped into the passenger side seat, Then Jade floored it. They sped away fast enough to get some distance away from the mob of bullet riddles police cars and swat Trucks. Jade pressed a button on her car's Center console which raised the car hydraulically by the wheels and lowered a type of tank next to the hidden exhaust pipe. Black oil completed flooded the street behind them, Tori turned around and watched police cars spinning and swat vans sliding and falling on their side and crashing into homes and businesses.

Tori fired her matilda into the oil mess when their car no longer left a trail of black oil, the bullet's speed and heat ignited the entire street in an inferno which exploded and unleashed a massive plume of black smoke. Jade and Tori used this moment to drive at top speed, they headed towards the Canadian Border where they would make a new life in The Yukon Territory. Hopefully.

Jade and Tori stopped at a 'Mechanics' shop located in the sticks where they patched up the bullets holes on their car, had the CC Re-sprayed and changed the license plates at a high price. Waiting outside of this mechanic's shop, Tori viewed photos of Herself with Jade and Andre in the last photo they took all together in Capybara Recreation Park before they left him and the state. If they had taken him, if he chose to go with them-chances were he probably would not be able to take this kind of lifestyle. Tori kissed two of her fingers and pressed it on the screen of her phone

"Tori!…I got Food, let's eat this before crossing the border!"

"K…"

* * *

**Capybara Recreation Park, Burbank, Los Angeles CA**

_4:30 [Afternoon] _

Grasping his Graduation Diploma Cover in one hand, Andre placed his Graduation cap on his blue folded graduation gown and Sash that rested on his lap. He thought today, the day he would say goodbye to High School and start a new adventure in College real soon would bring him a sense of content and fulfillment-but it didn't.

Andre swung slowly on his wing looking at his Diploma and other achievements in classes and activities on the next page, Today didn't feel right, there were two people he wished could have stayed with him; but after learning from them on who and what they really were about, he knew they could not stay here forever. It was impossible and that was just fine with him. While he stayed grounded in his perfect dream world, Life cruelly moved on by-Never waiting for no one man or woman.

Tears collected in his eyes and fell on his laminated Diploma, he wiped them away from his eyes using his hands. He tried to smile, but what was the point, there was no one else around to see him in this vulnerable state.

"_Hi There!…"_

Andre closed his diploma cover and turned around, he viewed a Short girl with brunette hair in a black blouse with red flowers designs on it, wearing jean shorts and black pump heels and a summer straw hat waving at him with the most sincerest smile he's seen on any girl.

"_My name is Cat Valentine! My family is new to this area, we just moved from… Kentucky. Oh wow! Did you just graduate from Hollywood Arts? That's so awesome, I'm also going to attend that school this year. It sucks, I really would have liked to get to know you."_

Andre nodded continuously and smiled when Cat was done talking to him, he stood up from his swing and turned to walk away with his belonging in hand. Cat bit her lower lip and looked a little hurt, she grabbed Andre's hand and stopped him from leaving.

"Wait…Please, I'm sorry…I forgot to ask what your name was." She was smaller than Tori and not really all that threatening like Jade, but she was a lot cuter and sweeter than both of them.

Andre turned and took Cat's hand and spelled his name on the palm of her hand.

"_Nice to meet you…Andre…Harris." _she said innocently.

**END**

* * *

**Information**

The chapter title is not the name of a song but is a phrase in one, it is from English singer _Morrissey'_s song, _"Let The Right One Slip In"_ which also inspired the Swedish Dark Vampire Romantic Film and Book of The same name.

With This short story finished, I'll be taking a few days off to rest before resuming work on Broken Crowns: Vacant Thrones.

**(!) **_**"Thank you to Everyone for Reading Heart Shift." **_


End file.
